Romeu e Julieta
by Teella
Summary: [UA] A “Semana Cultural” se aproxima, e parece que o “Meiouh High School” já tem uma certa noção do que apresentar... [Kurama x Botan]
1. Prólogo

**Título:** _Romeu e Julieta_

**Anime:** _Yu Yu Hakusho _

**Gênero:** _Romance/Comédia_

**Restrições:** _12 anos_

**Direitos Autorais:** _Lamentavelmente... Não são meus..._

**Autora:** _Teella_

**Resumo:** _UA A "Semana Cultural" se aproxima, e parece que o "Meiouh High School" já tem uma certa noção do que apresentar... Kurama x Botan _

Romeu e Julieta 

Sorteio

Prólogo

_by Teella _

Os alunos pareciam afobados, enquanto a calma professora desenhava as letras no quadro negro, formando em tão, o título do que a sala 112 – C apresentaria na Semana Cultural.

-Romeu e Julieta? – Algumas vozes sobressaltaram-se entre os alunos.

-Exato. Romeu e Julieta, de William Shakespeare. Adorável, não? – Respondeu a professora, erguendo um volume do livro em si, de cima da mesa.

-Está dizendo que nós teremos de fazer algo relacionado a isso? – Um jovem se exaltou.

-Mais precisamente vocês irão _representar _isso, meu jovem. Que, caso não saiba, é umas das tragédias mais bem escritas de todo o mundo.

Mais murmúrios foram ouvidos, e alguns suspiros vindos das garotas também.Yusuke ergueu a mão, e assim que a senhora a sua frente deu-lhe permissão para falar, sua voz se estreitou entre os sussurros dentre os colegas de classe:

-Se tá dizendo que agente vai ter que usar aquelas roupinhas cafonas? Tipo, meia calça não entra, né?

A mulher deu um grande suspiro, enquanto ouvia algumas objeções vindas dos garotos e risinhos sem graça por parte das meninas.

-Senhor Urameshi, sinto em informa-lo que "Romeu e Julieta" se trata de uma peça de época, ou seja, sim. Vocês irão usar aquelas "roupinhas cafonas" como o senhor mesmo disse. E, ah! meias calças também fazem parte do figurino.

O garoto cruzou os braços e fechou a cara, não iria participar daquela peça, há mais não ia mesmo! Ele não usaria chapéus emplumados, blusas de babados e muito menos meias-calças.

-E como saberemos nossos papéis? – Uma garota de cabelos castanhos que sentava ao lado de Yusuke perguntou, erguendo a mão.

-Iremos pelo modo mais justo: sorteio! Foi bom a Keiko ter feito esta pergunta. Queiram por favor, escrever seus nomes em um papel e passa-los para frente, sim?

Por um momento, apenas o barulho de canetas e lapiseiras rabiscando algo em um pequenino pedaço de papel pudera ser ouvido. Não demorou muito para que a senhora a frente da turma jogasse todos os nomes devidamente dobrados em cima da mesa, enquanto escrevia o nome do primeiro personagem a ser sorteado: Romeu.

Genkai remexeu a multidão de pedacinhos de papéis, enquanto os olhos atentos dos alunos - mais especificadamente das _alunas _– não saiam de seu encalce. Pareceu finalmente ter escolhido. Leu o que havia escrito e voltou-se para a lousa, escrevendo então o nome do sorteado, logo ao lado do personagem: Kurama.

Os olhos das meninas brilhavam, trasbordantes de esperanças enquanto uma quantidade razoável de garotos fazia piadinhas, deixando o ruivo sem graça. Mas a atenção dos alunos fora voltada novamente ao quadro, assim que a professora retornara a escrever mais um personagem: Páris.

Remexeu novamente e por entre um punhado de papéis, escolheu um. Escreveu o nome do sorteado no quadro, fazendo novamente os garotos lançarem mais piadinhas, só que dessa vez direcionadas a Koenma.

E assim continuou, até atingir a metade dos personagens, e poder finalmente escrever quem seria a grande estrela da peça: Julieta.

As garotas que ainda não haviam sido escolhidas inquietaram-se, aflitas para serem escolhidas, pois, oras! Quem delas não gostariam de além de ser a protagonista da peça, ainda interpretar cenas românticas com Kurama, tendo direito a beijos e tudo?

Genkai, inconscientemente ou não, demorou alguns minutos mais do que o normal para escolher o bendito papelzinho que tanto as meninas almejavam ter seus nomes. Finalmente ergueu um entre os dedos, mas preferiu o que se encontrava quase deslizando pela palma de sua mão. Virou-se para a lousa e escreveu o nome.

A menina de cabelos azuis sentiu a face queimar e corar furiosamente enquanto todas as garotas da sala dirigiam seus mais fuziladores olhares em sua direção. Afundou-se na cadeira ao ler o nome "Botan" junto ao da personagem Julieta. Ela suspirou, enquanto podia jurar que cada garota da sala murmurava em seu ouvido: "Você me paga, Sendou...".

Continua...

**Nota da Autora:** _Ok, eu sei que o prólogo ficou pequenininho e sem graça, mas... Para quem me conhece, sabe que eu adoro cortar quando chega a melhor parte... O.o _

_Hehehehe... Tadinha da Botan, já está com à prêmio! Espero que estejam gostando e, se não estiverem (bem óbvio) me digam no que tenho que melhorar, pois irei fazer o possível e o impossível para deixar ao agrado de vcs. Ah! Mas vale lembrar duas coisas: críticas construtivas, e não destrutivas gente! E, por mais que eu goste de agradar vcs, a fic ainda é minha e não me culpem caso algo não saia como pedirem, ok? Espero não ser chata! . _

_BJOCKS!_

_Teella _


	2. Ensaio

Romeu e Julieta 

Ensaio

Capítulo Um

Botan soltou um longo suspiro enquanto erguia-se da carteira, indo em direção às amigas que conversavam entusiasmadamente sobre a peça.

-Ai, Botan! Por que essa cara? Você será a estrela principal! – Keiko deu um tapinha amigo nas costas da menina.

-E você ainda contracenará com o Kurama! Quase todas as garotas da sala gostariam de ter seu papel. – Disse Yukina, com a voz suave e melódica de sempre. Talvez o papel de "coro" lhe tenha caído perfeitamente.

Outro suspiro. E a única coisa que a garota de cabelos azulados fez foi concordar com um sacolejo de cabeça.

Ótimo, era o que lhe faltava: contracenar com Koenma. Se já não bastasse ficar congelada toda a vez que se dirigia à ele, agora estaria as duas últimas semanas repassando todas as cenas com o mesmo. Olhou para o lado e pôde escutar alguns murmúrios vindo de um grupo de garotas, que se referiam a Kurama.

Shuuichi... Ou melhor, Kurama. Por que o ruivo não gostava de ser chamado pelo nome verdadeiro? Pelo que a garota se lembrava, tinha algo haver com o filho de seu padrasto. Talvez de mesmo nome. Mas, para ser sincera, ela nem fazia tanta questão do garoto. Realmente, tinha de admitir: bonito, ele era; inteligente, ele era; o príncipe encantado de todas as garotas, ele era. Excerto dela. E, pelo o amor de Deus! Ele tinha namorada!

-Mal posso esperar pelo primeiro ensaio! – Keiko comentou, mais para si do que para suas amigas.

Botan sorriu. Desde a hora que a menina havia sido sorteada para ser a diretora da peça, mais parecia que ia ser a estrela da mesma! Mal pôde conter um riso. Tinha de admitir que ia ser engraçado ver a amiga se estressando com Yusuke.

O recreio, pela primeira vez em toda a vida de Botan parecia ter sido chato. Havia tirado este horário para pensar em como contracenaria com Koenma sem parecer um "tomate ambulante" e não travar na hora das falas.

A pouca meia-hora que tinha para se organizar, passou mais depressa do que nos dias que ficava perambulando o pátio de um lado para o outro pondo as conversas - e _fofocas_ - em dia. Logo se viu novamente sentada em sua carteira, assistindo a uma chata aula de geometria.

-O primeiro ensaio! – Ela escutou um grito agudo atrás de si, era Nakuru.

O que? Mais já havia dado três e quinze? Botan olhou para o relógio, vendo que já era exatamente três e dezesseis

-Vamos logo! – Keiko puxou a amiga pelo pulso, mal tendo tempo de pegar a bolsa de cima da mesa.

As duas garotas mais Yukina já estavam na porta, quando visualizaram uma cabeleira cor-de-rosa praticamente _agarrar _o ruivo que estava à menos de um metro de distância das três. Propositalmente ou não, a garota havia conseguido despertar a fúria não só apenas de todas as alunas da sala, mas também das que passavam ocasionalmente pelo corredor.

-Maya! – Surpreendeu-se Kurama. -O que faz aqui, mais exatamente _nesta_ sala? – Ele perguntou, circundando a cintura da menina.

-Soube que você interpretará o Romeu! – Sorriu ela. –Não é bom! Você será o principal!

-É, eu acho... – Disse ele, sem graça. Mais preferia fazer o papel de um guarda à de Romeu.

-Acho que eles não se importarão de uma garota de outra sala fazer o papel de Julieta. Afinal, somos namorados, né?

No exato momento em que Keiko ouviu isso, seu cenho franziu-se consideravelmente. Como assim uma garota de outra sala queria fazer o papel principal de uma peça em que a 112 – C iria interpretar? H� mas não ia mesmo! Pois a Julieta desta peça seria sua amiga Botan, que havia conseguido o papel através de um justo sorteio. Porém, a feição da menina já havia mudado para um simples - talvez até malicioso - sorriso quando uma voz sussurrou-lhe dentro de sua cabeça: "Você é a diretora...". Ou seja, seria _ela_ que tomaria a decisão final. E mal podia esperar para dizer isso na cara de Maya...

Por outro lado, Botan já suspirava aliviada, vendo que assim não iria mais ter que se preocupar com Koenma. Mas, se ela conhecia Keiko, e principalmente aquele sorriso no rosto da amiga, sabia exatamente que sua despreocupação duraria pouco. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

-Sinto muito.

-Como assim "sinto muito?" EU sou a namorada do Kurama. Como você reagiria se o seu namorado tivesse de interpretar uma cena romântica com outra garota? Certamente também iria querer fazer o papel dela!

-Não. Simplesmente eu iria confiar em meu namorado. – Respondeu a menina, batendo um rolo de cartolina contra a própria palma da mão.

A cada instante que o rosto de Maya se fechava, mais o sorriso de Keiko se espalhava em sua mente, pois, não poderia demonstrar o quão estava feliz de dizer tudo aquilo a ela. Finalmente, a dona da cabeleira rosada pareceu ceder.

-Mas eu irei observar todos os ensaios. E também quero que a cena do beijo só ocorra no dia.

-Hã... Desculpe lembra-la, mas... a diretora aqui sou eu! – Keiko utilizou a cartolina para apontar à si mesma.

-Mas o namorado aqui é _meu_.

E aquilo continuaria, se Botan não resolvesse parar aquilo tudo se intrometendo no meio:

-Hei! Parem. Olha Maya, agente entende que não deve ser fácil ver o namorado com outra, mesmo sendo de "mentirinha", mas também não podemos prejudicar o grupo todo, né? Eu entendo perfeitamente e não se preocupe: os "beijos" só acontecerão no dia da peça.

A cara de Keiko foi ao chão. Não acreditou que a própria amiga havia dito aquilo. Ela havia praticamente retirado toda a moral que ela havia posto! Automaticamente registrou em sua memória para mais tarde, dar uma boa bronca em Botan.

Maya apenas soltou um "Hunfh..." e seguiu em direção das cadeiras, para sentar-se e observar atentamente a peça.

-Nem um "obrigada"? – Yukina sussurrou.

-Para você ver... – Respondeu uma garota de marias-chiquinhas.

Kurama sentiu a face corar rapidamente graças ao show que a namorada acabara de fazer. O que acontecera com a calma e doce Maya? Seria aquela personalidade toda um fingimento? Resolveu afastar isso da mente.

-Pelo visto, sua namorada é daquelas bem ciumentas... – Yusuke cochichou ao ouvido do amigo.

-Nem me diga... – E era exatamente por isso que ele preferia fazer o papel de um guarda. Deste jeito, Maya não daria pitis... Mas não, tinha de ser sorteado para fazer Romeu.

-Ok, a confusão acabou! Todo mundo em seus lugares! – Brandiu Keiko, falando por entre a abertura do rolo de cartolina. –Entra o coro!

Yukina, que estava posicionada na ponta do palco se dirigiu até o centro, enquanto lia o texto grifado na primeira página do roteiro:

_"Duas casas, iguais em dignidade - na famosa Verona vos dirão - reativaram antiga inimizade, manchando mãos fraternas sangue irmão"._

-Ela não é perfeita para o coro? Olha como ela não comete nenhum erro! – Comentou Kuwabara para um garoto que lia os textos do Frei Lourenço.

_"Do fatal seio desses dois rivais um par nasceu de amantes des... desdi..."._ – Yukina parou, fixando os olhos na estranha palavra do texto.

-É desditosos, Yukina. Desditosos! – Keiko levou as mãos ao ar.

Botan olhou a cena. Certamente aquela peça iria dar o que falar... E os ensaios também...

Continua...

**Nota da Autora:** _Oi! _

_Bem, taí o primeiro cap. Gente, eu fiquei me segurando tanto para postar ele... Mas tive de esperar até hoje! XD hehehehe... Eu sei q ainda non teve mt Kurama x Botan, mas, sabem como é... E quanto ao Koenma... Poxa, eu adoro uma trama... Ah! Desculpem uma Maya OOC, mas c eu a deixasse naquele jeito mole, quase parando nem ia ter graça! Todas as frases em itálico entre aspas, obviamente são os diálogos originais, ta? _

_Agora, quanto aos rewies:_

**Madam Spooky: **_Obrigada por ter gostado da idéia!Hum? Confusões entre Kurama, Koenma e Botan? Acho que vão rolar muitas mais confusões do que só entre esses três! XD Ah, e vc é malvada! Mas, se preocupa não q eu tbm ñ fico atrás! Pode deixar q o papel do Yusuke vai garantir uma boa ropinha colada!_

**Megawinsone: **_Obrigada por estar gostando! Eu tbm adoro KxB! Hehehehe... Tadinha da Botan, aqueles olhares fuziladores... Espero q tbm tenha gostado deste cap! _

**Pri-chan: **_Bem, taí! A Keiko é a diretora, mas, ainda tenho umas idéias do que fazer com ela... Aguarde! E qnt ao Yusuke, espera só mais um cap q eu já vou dizer! Tbm axu q Kurama e Botan fazem um par lindo! _

**Camis: **_Q bom q está gostando! Tbm AMO KxB! E sim, pode apostar q essa história ainda promete algumas confusões! _

**Rafinha Himura Li: **_Vou mt bem , obrigada! E vc? Nyay! Non c preocupe q eu ñ vou desistir dessa fic! Concordo plenamente! Essa gente axa q o Kurama eh gay... TT Ele non eh! Espero q continue lendo!_

**Ayumi-tenshi: **_Oi! Minha maior fã? Q honra! Mt obrigada, mas ñ sei c mereço tanto! Não c preocupe, eu ñ irei parar. E mt obrigada por ter gostado! _

**CaHh Kinomoto:** _Gostou do sorteio? Q bom! Eu sei que ficou curtinho... Mas, eu adoro cortar na melhor parte! XD Os outros serão maiores, prometo! Espero q goste dos próximos cap tbm!_

**Juliane.chan: **_Nuss... Quem non fica com inveja dela nessa hora, neh? Q nada! Eu q agradeço por vc ter postado aquela fic... Espero q tenha gostado!_


	3. O Começo da Confusão!

Romeu e Julieta

**O Começo... da Confusão**

Capítulo Dois

Botan girou a maçaneta da porta. Jogando a pesada pasta colegial no chão, atirou-se na cama. Aquele dia, definitivamente não fora fácil... Primeiro teve que agüentar os olhares fuziladores de Maya toda à vez que ia começar a contracenar com Kurama. Depois os surtos de Keiko quando alguém errava suas falas - inclusive ela, Botan, havia errado e recebido uma boa bronca da "diretora". Se bem que, para ela, aquela bronca tinha sido mais por causa da opinião dela sobre os conceitos de Maya do que sobre qualquer outra coisa... E por último, teve que contracenar com Koenma...

A garota virou a cabeça de forma que o lado direito encarasse a porta entreaberta do quarto. Soltou um suspiro. Por que ela tinha de ser sorteada? Tantas garotas ficariam tão felizes em contracenas com o ruivo... Mas não, justamente ela, Botan Sendou, tinha de ser a "sortuda" a encarar a fera da namorada de Kurama... A garota voltou os olhos para a pasta caída no chão. Seria melhor começar a fazer a pilha de deveres de casa. Pois, ainda teria que decorar as falas de sua personagem...

Kurama andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto. Passou as mãos pelos sedosos fios rubros enquanto lia as frases sublinhadas no papel. Abaixou o texto e se posicionou fronte à um espelho. Inspirou fundo e começou:

- _"Ah! Que, apesar da venda, amor consiga descobrir seus caminhos sem fadiga. Onde iremos comer? Oh! Que batalha por aqui houve? Mas não contes nada, que já... já soube... já sei...". _– Kurama desistiu, aquele dia não era o melhor para decorar.

O garoto soltou um ruído abafado e se jogou na cama, passou as mãos pela nuca e encarou o teto. Por que tinha de ser tão difícil assim decorar aquelas falas? Se ainda não fossem tão antiquadas... Voltou a fitar o papel impecavelmente branco e liso, sem nem sequer um amasso. Tampou o rosto com o mesmo enquanto retrucava:

-Malditas falas...

A menina passava correndo pelos corredores do colégio. Os cabelos esvoaçavam enquanto tentava terminar de comer a pizza que ameaçava deslizar de sua boca a qualquer instante. Abocanhou o último pedaço a tempo de abrir a porta e ouvir um estridente berro, já bem conhecido:

-ESTÁ ATRASADA! – Keiko brandiu, ao ver a amiga entrar no auditório.

-Desculpa... A fila da cantina tava gigante... – Murmurou Botan, enquanto colocava a pasta em cima de uma cadeira.

-Ta, ta bem... Agora, por favor, VAMOS COMEÇAR! – Mais um berro.

A garota fixou os olhos rosados nos pés enquanto subia pelo pequeno lance de escadas que dava para o palco. Levantou-os, encontrando de repente com duas belas esmeraldas emolduradas por uma cascata ruiva: Kurama...

-Se atrasou, não? – O garoto perguntou, com a voz suave de sempre.

Botan nada respondeu, há não ser um aceno positivo e envergonhado, enquanto passava pelo colega de turma.

-Muito bem, agora saem Motecchio e a senhora, e entra Romeu! – Keiko avisou, fazendo um casal se dirigir para o final do palco.

- _"Bom dia, primo". _– Yusuke entrou finalmente em cena.

- _"Como Assim! Já é dia?"._

- _"São nove horas"._

- _"A dor é um tardo guia. Não foi meu pai que se afastou com pressa?"._

- "_Perfeitamente. Mas que dor retarda as horas de Romeu?"._

- _"Não ter aquilo que, se o tivesse, as deixaria curtas"._

- _"No amor?"._

- _"Fora..."._

-_ "Do amor?"._

- _"Fora do amor de quem me traz cativo"._

-Já chega! Ë muito amor! Me embolei! – Gritou Yusuke, remexendo no cabelo.

-Assim não da! Como assim "muito amor."? Bah! Você vai ser o primo de Romeu! Não pode fazer pouco caso! – Keiko se aproximou do garoto.

-E quem disse que eu quero ser o Benvólio? Não foi minha culpa se a velha caduca me sorteou para fazer o papel dessa marica!

-Yusuke! Pelo amor de Deus! Será que você pode se concentrar mais nas suas falas? Todo mundo está tentando! Excerto você!

O garoto de cabelos negros ergueu o dedo indicador na altura do rosto da "diretora" da peça. Abriu a boca para responder alguma coisa, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi soltar um ruído baixo. Preferiu se calar. Seria melhor. Deu as costas a Keiko e se encaminhou para o centro do palco.

-Agora pode sair! Vamos passar para outra parte! – Os olhos da menina brilharam. –Entra o Criado e continua Romeu!

Uma garota de estatura baixa e de longos cabelos castanhos cambaleou para o palco, encontrando-se com Kurama. Sentiu as bochechas queimarem, mirou os olhos ao chão. Talvez... Fosse sua chance! Sua chance de conquistar o ruivo! Mas logo o doce sonho se esgotou, ao lembrar-se de uma insistente garota de olhos negros que continuava a encarar o namorado.

- Julieta e Capuleto se posicionam da escada! – Ordenou Keiko, enquanto via Botan dar o braço a mais uma garota, de cabelos curtos e esverdeados. –Ação!

- _"Que dama é aquela que enriquece o braço daquele cavalheiro?". _– Citou Kurama, lendo algumas palavras pelo canto dos olhos.

- "Desconheço-a, meu senhor".

- _"Oh! (1) Como clara pomba ao lado de gralhas tagarelas, ando no meio das demais donzelas. Vou procura-la, ao terminar a dança porque a esta rude mão possa dar ansa de tocar nela, e assim, ficar bendita"._

Botan segue para o palco e depois de se reverenciar à garota que supostamente é seu pai, vai para trás da pequenina mesa improvisada.

- Ok! Pula, porque é muito grande! Passa direto para a parte do primeiro encontro dos dois.

Kurama, obediente vai em direção a mesa onde a garota que faria seu par romântico está posta, olhando para o lado. Botan... Quase nunca conversara com ela, em todos os três meses de volta às aulas... Ela parecia ser quieta com estranhos, mas bem animada e divertida com os amigos. Ele sorriu. Talvez ganhasse uma nova amiga...

- _"Se minha mão profana o relicário em remissão aceito a penitência. Meu lábio, peregrino solitário, demonstrar� com sobra, reverência". _

-_ "Ofendeis vossa mão, bom peregrino, que se mostrou devota e reverente. Nas mãos dos santos pega o paladino. Esse é o beijo mais santo e conveniente"._

- _"Os santos e os devotos não têm boca?". _– Citou Kurama, circundando Botan que dera-lhe as costas.

- _"Sim, peregrino, só para orações"._

- _"Deixai então, ó santa! Que esta boca mostre o caminho certo aos corações". _– O garoto deu um passo a frente. Logo seria a parte em que ele deveria roubar um beijo de Julieta. Mas... Maya não havia dito que queria os beijos apenas na apresentação? Em todo caso, aquilo nem sequer seria um beijo. Um tocar de lábios, um cumprimento em partes do mundo...

- _"Sem se mexer, o santo exalça o voto"._ – Botan reclinou a cabeça, inconsciente de que naquele instante seria o roubar de beijos. Percebeu a aproximação do ruivo, assim como sua respiração, que ia encontrar-se com a dela se não fosse por uma caneta atingir sua cabeça naquele exato instante.

-Ai! – Gemeu ela, passando a mão no local em que a caneta havia acertado. Voltou os olhos para as cadeiras, de onde pôde ver a garota de curtos cabelos rosados fuzilar-lhe com os olhos feito ônix.

- Se ta louca! – Keiko cutucou a menina com a cartolina do dia anterior. –Por acaso sabe que _atingiu _a Botan com a caneta?

-Mais é claro que sei! Ela ia beijar o _meu_ namorado!

-Maya, é apenas uma interpretação! – Kurama pulou do palco.

-Que se dane a interpretação! Beijo é beijo, mesmo sendo uma encenação! – Ela se voltou para a menina que continuava atônita no palco, com uma mão na cabeça e os olhos perplexos. –Escuta aqui: eu sei muito bem que você quer tirar uma casquinha do Kurama. Só que, detalhe, ele é meu! M-E-U! MEU! – E assim lá se foi ela, arrastando o garoto que tinha as bochechas do mesmo tom de seus cabelos. Botan ainda pôde ver um sorriso amarelo lhe ser dado do rapaz.

-Você está bem? – uma voz fez a garota de cabelos azulados congelar. Nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de ver quem era: conhecia muito bem aquele timbre. Koenma...

Ela confirmou rápido, já descendo para o chão e pegando sua pasta.

-Eu to indo... Até! – Disse ela, antes de desaparecer da sala, com a face rubra. Agora só não sabia se fora por causa da aproximação com o ruivo, ou pelas palavras daquele que há muito admirava.

Kurama bateu a porta do quarto com força. Não estava acreditando no show que sua namorada fizera... Aquela confusão por uma mera e estúpida encenação de um beijo? Ele não acreditava, não queria acreditar. Aquela não era a Maya que ele conhecia e a quem ele gostava... O que estaria acontecendo com ela?

E o pior: atingira sua colega... Tudo bem, com uma caneta, mas, atingira! Não foi certo e muito menos justo da parte da garota... Por que esse piti? Ah, ele e Maya teriam de conversar. Aquilo já estava começando a passar dos limites!

Mas, naquele momento apenas uma coisa lhe importava: pedir desculpas à Botan. Tinha certeza de que essa "nova" Maya não iria fazer isso. Mas, como poderia se desculpar e ao mesmo tempo recuperar o tempo de ensaio perdido e _interrompido_? Passou os olhos pelo quarto, até pararem sobre o eletrônico em cima da cabeceira...

A garota havia terminado de sair do banho. Retirou a toalha dos cabelos para enxuga-los, enquanto uma outra lhe cobria o corpo úmido. Escutou o telefone tocar, mas estava no banheiro, não poderia atender.

-Mãe, atendo porque eu estou no banheiro!

Uma mulher de cabelos loiros e belos olhos cor de ametista saiu da cozinha, se dirigindo à sala para atenderão insistente eletrônico que não parava de tilintar.

-Moshi, moshi? – A mulher parou por alguns segundos escutando a voz masculina do outro lado da linha. –Sim, ela está. Um minuto, sim? Botan, filha, é para você!

Continua...

**Nota:** _Oi! _

_Gente, desculpa a demora... Mas sabem como é: carnaval, viagem, desispiração, outras fics...XD Mas dessa vez eu voltei! Ah sim, peço desculpa mais uma vez pela Maya OOC... De qualquer forma, deixa eu explicar uma coisa: a June Biefs me mandou uma img da Maya, sendo ela morena de olhos negros, do mangá. Mas eu vi em um site a mesma Maya com cabelos cor-de-rosa e olhos negros... Como eu não sabia o certo, vai d cabelo rosa mesmo! XD _

_Ah! E os outros personagens, como o Hiei, entram no próximo cap! _

**(1)** _Eu tirei um bom pedaço, pq a fala era gigante! Ok? _

Quanto aos rewis:

**Camis: **_Q bom que gostou do cap 2! E desse? Ficou legal? Olha, a Maya é uma garota do col do Kurama q era apaixonada por ele. Eles não tiveram nada um com o outro, não. Apenas aquela lambisgoisa, COF, COF, quer dizer, garota se declarou para ele. Entendeu? C tiver outra dúvida, é só perguntar! _

**Eternia Melody: **_Q bom que gostou! Não sei se ficou esmo lindo, como vc disse, mas.. da pro gasto, neh? . _

**Botan Kitsune: **_Concordo plenamente! A Maya é uma mala! Morte à ela! YEAH! XD Heheh Que bom q gostou e, adorei a idéia! Eu bem que a usaria, se eu não tivesse a mente maligna q eu tenho... u.u Mas, o Koenma não vai ficar encalhado não, ok? Bjux! _

**Madam Spooky: **_Hehehe Eu tbm non gosto da Maya! Axu q vou criar uma comunidade no orkut: NO Maya, YES Botan! XD Q q axou?Ah! A Keiko vai ter bem mais oportunidades de ser m� sim! Qnt ao gosto da Botan por homens tatuados... Uhuauhuh! Gostei! Espero q tenha gostado do cap! _

**Megawinsone: **_Heheh! Essa Maya é uma praga! Bem, ta aqui o cap q vc tanto tava anciosa! Ih, já viu q non vai prestar ela assistindo os ensaios, neh? Bjux! _

**Ayumi-tenshi: **_Eh isso ai! Vamos socar a Maya! Ah, eu amo o Will (q intimidadeO.o), e Romeu e Julieta eh simplesmente tudo! Qnt a fic de Tomoyo Yue: pode crer! Agente vai fazer sim! Jah t adicionei no msn! _

**Yume Sangai: **_Yume, vc aki? Nossa, eu pensei q vc gostasse d Kurama e Hiei! Mas, eh sempre bom uma rewis d uma amiga, principalmente uma q elogia uma fic q non eh mt o gênero dela! Obrigada, Yume! _

**CaHh Kinomoto: **_Heheh Eu sei, ficou estranho o ataque de ciúmes da Maya, mas bah! Fic eh pra isso mesmo! XD Espero q tenha gostado da fic! Bjux!_


	4. Ensaio à Sós

Romeu e Julieta

**Ensaio a Sós**

Capítulo Três

Sábado, dez da manhã. Podia estar dormindo, não? Ou, acabando de acordar e pronta para atacar um belo café da manhã. Mas não, lá estava ela, defronte a casa nº 320 da rua Honshu, esperando ser atendida.

Botan soltou um suspiro. Retornou a olhar o papel, para se certificar que aquele definitivamente era o endereço correto. Voltou a atenção para a porta quando uma mulher de estatura média a abriu.

-Sim? – Ela perguntou, jogando a cascata de cabelos para as costas.

-Er... Bom dia. – Ela fez uma reverência. –É que ontem o Shuuichi me ligou... marcando para hoje eu vir ensaiar com ele... – A garota explicou.

-Ah, sim! Deve ser a Botan, não? – Ela perguntou, abrindo caminho para a menina entrar. –Fique a vontade. O quarto de Shuuichi fica subindo a escada, primeira porta à esquerda. – A mulher lhe sorriu, enquanto apontava-lhe o caminho.

A garota agradeceu, já subindo a escada. Olhou para o lado, podendo ver uma cabeleira negra acima do braço do sofá. Quem seria? Deu de ombros, voltando a subir o resto da escadaria. Pelo canto do olho, pôde ver uma porta entreaberta: a primeira à esquerda do corredor.

-Com licença... –Botan disse, já entrando no quarto e se deparando com o ruivo de pé, ao telefone.

Kurama a olhou, e fez um sinal com a mão desocupada para que entrasse. Continuou falando.

-Sim... hã? Quem entrou? Foi... foi o meu irmão... Sim, o Shuuichi... Está bem, então. Amanhã agente se fala, Maya. Um beijo... – Ele desligou.

-Hum... Desculpe, acho que atrapalhei... – Desculpou-se a menina, remexendo nos cabelos.

-Não. A Maya é que ligou cedo. Você chegou no horário em que marcamos. – Negou ele, pegando o roteiro da peça. –Trouxe o seu?

Ela confirmou, tirando o chumaço de papéis de dentro da bolsa.

-Pode colocar ali. – Comentou ele. Botan já ia perguntar do que estava se referindo quando notou que o garoto falava da bolsa. Pôs em cima da mesa.

-Não acha melhor ensaiarmos a parte que a Keiko pulou? Ela é grande, e importante na peça... – Sugeriu a menina.

O ruivo concordou.

- _"Ah! Que aparência tenha o amor tão brando, mas, de fato, seja áspero e tirano"_. – Botan leu a fala de Yuseke.'

- _"Que apesar da venda, o amor consiga descobrir seus caminhos sem fadiga. O ódio da trabalho, mas o amor é que da mais. Então, oh ódio amoroso! Oh amor brigão! És aí o amor que sinto e que me causa apenas dor. Não queres rir?"._

- _"Não, primo. Chorar quero"._

- _"Por que, bondoso amigo?"._

- _"Por ver que tens opresso coração. Dizei-me seriamente a quem amais". _– A garota percebeu o longo salto de texto. Pelo visto, Keiko queria realmente centrar as atenções no casal principal...

- _"Como! Precisarei gemer a todo tempo em que eu te falar?"._

- _"Gemer? Oh, não! Mas dizer, em verdade, quem seja ela"._

- _"Mandais fazer o doente o testamento Primo, em verdade, adoro uma mulher"._

- _"Acertado também neste alvo eu tinha, ao vos imaginar apaixonado"._

Kurama parou, ao escutar as palavras de Botan. _"Imaginar apaixonado". _Maya veio-lhe a mente.Estaria ele, Kurama, _imaginando-se_ apaixonado por uma pessoa a qual não ama em verdade? Impossível... ou não?

-Você está bem? – A menina perguntou, tocando o ombro do colega.

-Estou sim... Não é melhor retomarmos a cena interrompida? Creio que essa deve ser mais importante do que a que estamos ensaiando agora...

-Está bem. – Botan virou uma folha. –Vamos?

- _"Se minha mão profana o relicário em remissão aceito a penitência. Meu lábio, peregrino solitário, demonstrar�, com sobra, reverência". _– Começou ele, encurvando a cabeça e lhe dando um sorriso.

-_ "Ofendeis vossa mão, bom peregrino, que se mostrou devota e reverente. Nas mãos dos santos pega o paladino. Esse é o beijo mais santo e conveniente". _– Ela sorriu de volta. Estava achando engraçado. Então, Kurama não era tão tímido quanto pensara...

_"Os santos e os devotos não têm boca?". _– Kurama aproximara-se mais.

- _"Sim, peregrino, só para orações"._

- _"Deixai então, ó santa! Que esta boca mostre o caminho certo aos corações"._ – O garoto deu um passo à frente. Encarou os belos olhos da garota. Ficaram quietos.

-Acho que quando alguém vai roubar um beijo, não demora tanto... – Refletiu Botan, voltando os olhos para a parede.

-Tem razão... Vamos de novo. _"Deixai então, ó santa! Que esta boca mostre o caminho certo aos corações". _– Impulsionou o rosto, à encontro ao da garota.

Por instinto, ou talvez por nunca ter beijado antes, Botan se desviou.

-Ai! Como eu sou burra! – Ela bateu contra a própria testa. –Me esqueci que hoje eu... Hum... Que eu tenho que ir ao dentista! Isso mesmo! Dentista. – Sentiu o rosto queimar, ao encontrar com os olhos interrogativos do garoto.

-Mas, nós nem ensaiamos direito.

-É, né? Agente marca outro dia! Ao menos você viu que sabe as falas daquela cena, que a Keiko pulou! Então... Até segunda! – Ela se despediu, ciente que definitivamente, não sabia mentir...

-Eu te acompanho. – Falou Kurama, saindo atrás dela.

-Que isso! É só eu descer as escadas que eu saio! Nem é preciso se incomodar! – Disse ela, já nos últimos degraus. Visualizou a porta, mais alguns passos e poderia correr para casa.

Girou a maçaneta, estava destrancada. Ainda pôde ver o garoto dar um breve aceno, antes de fechar a porta e sair o mais rápido possível dali...

O coração disparado, a face vermelha e o sangue fervendo... E isso porque eles nem ao menos encostaram os lábios! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Normalmente isso _acontecia_ quando Koenma passava por ela, e mesmo assim o sangue não fervia tanto! O que era aquilo?

Continuou correndo, com os olhos mirando o chão. Não percebeu quando esbarrou em alguém, derrubando a si própria e a pessoa.

-Olhe por onde anda, onna! – A voz rouca saiu da pessoa caída embaixo dela.

-Desculpa... Eu não estava prestando... – Ela parou. –Hum? Hiei? – Botan se levantou, para em seguida o garoto fazer o mesmo.

-Não... Sou o irmão gêmeo dele... Claro que sou eu! – O baixinho limpou a roupa que, para variar, era negra.

-Nossa... Por que você sempre está de mau humor? – Perguntou a garota, cruzando os braços.

-Isso é da sua conta?

Botan suspirou. Ele não estava em um bom dia, e o dela já estava confuso demais para ouvir desaforos.

-Ta, eu não quero arrumar confusão. A única coisa em minha mente é chegar em casa... – Deu de costas, já recomeçando a dar seus apressados passos.

-Ei, você está vindo de onde?

-Que? Ah, eu vim da casa... do Kurama. – Respondeu, dando graças a Deus por estar de costas e assim, evitar que o "amigo" a visse com o rosto vermelho.

-Ah, do Kurama... – Um sorriso se esboçou no rosto do garoto, à medida que falava.

Mas, Botan não escutou e muito menos viu o sorriso. Já estava a alguns metros, e assim que saiu das vistas de Hiei, continuou correndo. Quinze minutos depois, estava em casa.

-Arff... Eu... Preciso... Arff. De água... – Disse finalmente, abrindo a geladeira e despejando o líquido transparente boca adentro, sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de pôr em um copo.

Quinze minutos e mais um pouco correndo não era para o seu feitio que sempre arrumava uma desculpa para não fazer Educação Física. Foi para a sala, a fim de ir para seu quarto. Mas desistiu ao ver a escadaria que teria de percorrer... Resolveu se jogar no sofá mesmo.

Ah, como era bom sentir os músculos relaxarem e a respiração voltar ao normal. Fechou os olhos, e involuntariamente, a imagem de alguns minutos atrás, na casa do ruivo, lhe voltou a mente.

O quarto do garoto, o cheiro da pele dele... O aroma delicioso que não conseguiu definir de onde vinha... A mesa, onde estava encostada e onde havia deixado a bolsa... Os belos olhos do garoto e... Espera. O que ela havia dito? A mesa, com a bolsa e... A BOLSA!

Botan, em um pulo se ergueu do safa. Ela esquecera a bolsa, com a sua "tralhada" - como a mesma sempre dizia - na casa de Kurama! Isso não! E se ele resolvesse mexer? Não, Kurama não fazia o feitio de quem fosse curioso e enxerido o suficiente para mexer nas coisas dos outros. Sobretudo em coisas de uma garota...

Seria mesmo?

O garoto sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha, enquanto o amigo jogava-se na cama.

-Eu me deparei com a "blue onna" quando estava vindo para cá. – Hiei carranqueou a cara. -Ela quase me atropelou... Pera, eu disse quase? Não, ela me atropelou mesmo!

- "Blue onna?" – Kurama não entendeu.

-É. A garota de cabelos azuis.

-A Botan?

-Isso! Ela tava com pressa. Disse que estivera aqui. – Hiei desenhou um sorriso em sua face. –É, quem diria... O Kurama colocando um par de chifres na Maya. Tsc, tsc, tsc...

-O que você disse? – O garoto arregalou os olhos, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

-Eu? Que você está colocando um par de chifres na Maya. Oras! Eu não te culpo. Essa Maya é magra e metida. Realmente, até eu prefiro a Botan.

-O que? Eu... Eu só estava ensaiando com a Botan! Mais nada!

-Ah, ta. Sei.

-Hiei, não duvide de mim! Você sabe que eu nunca trairia a Maya.

-Eu sei?

-É claro que sabe! E além do mais...

-O que é aquilo? – O baixinho interrompeu o ruivo, já se levantando da cama e caminhando até a escrivaninha.

-Hum? Ah, mas é a bolsa da Botan! Na pressa dela ir ao dentista, ela esqueceu aqui! – Respondeu Kurama, apenas agora dando conta da bolsa da menina.

-Hum... Dentista? De qualquer forma... O que será que ela guarda ai?

-Hiei... Nem pense!

-Não estou pensando... – O garoto deu de ombros. –Eu estou fazendo! – Ele abriu o fecho.

-Hiei! Isso é pessoal dela! – Criticou Kurama, vendo o moreno despejar as coisas da garota sobre a mesa.

-Vejamos... Escova de cabelo, espelho, essa coisa rosa aqui... – Espalhou um pouco mais. –O celular, um estojo, as falas da peça e... – Os olhos do garoto brilharam. –Uma agenda!

-Você não vai ler, vai?

-Claro! – Hiei abriu o caderno, onde uma fita marcava o dia. –Não é uma simples agenda. É o diário dela!

-Mais um motivo de não ler! – Kurama tentou tirar o objeto da mão do amigo, que já folheava.

-Bah! Deixa de ser chato, Kurama! Vamos só dar uma olhadinha e... E descobrir q ela gosta do Koenma! – Apontou para a folha repleta de "Eu amo o Koenma", "O Koenma é lindo", "Ele é o mais fofo do mundo" e coisas do gênero. –Podemos usar isso como chantagem!

O ruivo tirou a agenda da mão do amigo, já colocando ela e as outras coisas dentro da bolsa.

-Isso é errado. E, você não contará nada a ela, ok?

-Por que? Isso é valioso!

-Porque é errado!

-Sabia que você às vezes é muito chato? – Rosnou Hiei.

Kurama balançou a cabeça. Não acreditara que seu amigo fizera aquilo. Mas, o que ele não acreditava mesmo, ou não _queria_ acreditar, era o fato de Botan gostar de Koenma... O que ele esperava? Ler o seu nome ali? Estranho, no fundo, era isso mesmo...

Continua...

Teella se escondendo atrás de uma árvore

-Não me matem! É a falta de criatividade!

-VOCÊ ATRASOU DEMAIS!

-Eu sei! (T.T) Quê que eu posso fazer?

-CAPÍTULOS RESERVAS!

-Mas eu não sou tão criativa assim!

-BAH!

**Nota: **_Eu sei, que demorei mt! MIL PERDÕES! Mas, ñ dava, é serio! A minha mente foi literalmente bloqueada pelos fessores! TENTAREI não demorar tanto, ok? Bem, mais aí vcs já vêem um certo clima, bem fraquinho. Mas já alguma coisa, neh? Hehehe _

_Qnt as reviws: _

**Megawinsone: **_Q bom q vx gostou do outro cap! Espero q esse tbm esteja do seu agrado! Qnt o fim do namoro dos sois.. HEHEH Aguarde! _

**Madam Spooky: **_Eh! A Maya é cruel! Morte à ela! Riu no cap 2? E nesse, riu tbm? Bem, qnt ao Koenma, em breve vc saberá o q ele axa da Botan! _

**Juliane.chan: **_Está gostando/ Q bom! Heheh Tadinha da Botan mesmo! Uma canetada da kbça, ngm merece! XD_

**Loba: **_Ai, eu demorei a postar... T.T Sorry! Mas, fico feliz por estar gostando! Obrigada pelo elogio! _

**Kaminari: **_Pode crer! Agora o fogo vai queimar! XD Eh bom agüentar a história mesmo! Pq ainda vai rolar algumas coisas... _

**CaHh Kinomoto: **_Eh, o outro ficou curtinho, mas esse ficou maior, neh? Tsc, tadinha da Botan! E qnt ao Yusuke... Vxs nem sabem o q o aguarda! XD Matou a curiosidade, p/ saber quem ligou e p/ que? _

**Yume Sangai: **_Fala, migha! Esplendia, essa fic? Naum eh pra tanto... Mas dah p/ ler! XD Calma! Pq, o bom, vem por último! _

**Ayumi-tenshi: **_Pois eh... Maya assistindo aos ensaios, num presta! Mas a Keiko vai impor respeito sim! Qnt a garota, era a criada. Eu inventei! XD Qnt ao Koenma, ele faz o Paris, q eh o rival do Romeu.. Hum, pq ser�? Bah! Q isso, vc non eh pentelha naum! Pelo contra'rio, eh mt legal! _

**Botan Kitsune: **_Então vamos mata-la juntas! XD Eu sou mt cruel, por isso até agora nada d bjux! Ah! Gostei da Matya como mala pesada e sem alça! XD _

**Morganawich: **_Q bom q gostou! Eu non sou mt boa em comédia, sabe? Mas, to tentando! Ela já começou meio q reparar. Espero q goste desse cap! _

_Bem, gente! Desculpem pelas respostas dos coment's serem taum sem sal... Mas é q saum meia noite e meia e eu non tou mais raciocinando.. E por cima amanhã eu tenho q acordar à 5: 30... Quero ver eu levantar! XD _

_Bjux! _

_Teella_


	5. Estranho

Romeu e Julieta

**Estranho... **

Capítulo Quatro

Os grandes olhos verdes a encaravam de um jeito que nenhum outro garoto já há havia feito. Os lábios, entreabertos de uma forma convidativa, pareciam uma doce proposta de encontro ao mel. O perfume, de uma essência almiscarada e levemente pingada a rosas, a nostalgiava e a deixava em um estado quase febril.

Envolveu a nuca do rapaz, envolta por fios rubros feito a sua face, já rosada. Sentiu as mãos dele em seu rosto, fechou os olhos. Notou a respiração quente do garoto ir de encontro com a sua, morna. Percebeu quando ele pousou a cabeça em seu ombro, sussurrando-lhe algo ao pé do ouvido. Não entendeu, pediu para que repetisse.

Ele falava baixo, quase que como contando-lhe um segredo. Mas, se não aumentasse o tom de voz, não saberia o que tanto o rapaz lhe queria falar. Ele repetiu, pôde entender que começava com um "T". Voltou a falar, mais uma vez. Duas. Três vezes. Agora, mais alto, escutou com clareza:

TRIM! TRIM! TRIM!

Botan abriu levemente os olhos. As mãos, já acostumadas, foram de encontro ao insistente relógio que não parava com aquele irritante barulho. Desligou, voltando finalmente à paz do quarto.

Soltou um suspiro. Sua mente ainda não processara as informações do sonho. Os olhos, ainda semi-abertos, miravam o travesseiro de fronha cor-de-rosa. Pronto. Essa cor fora o suficiente para entender o que sonhara. Ou melhor, com _quem_ sonhara...

Meu Deus! Ela havia sonhado com Shuuichi Minamino? Não, impossível! Desde quando sonhava com ele? Nunca! Bem, para tudo há uma primeira vez, não? Não! Não esta! Essa não podia acontecer nunca! Por que? Por que ele tinha namorada e ela, Botan Sendou, já gostava de outro garoto...

Há Mas era tão bom se lembrar daquele perfume inebriante... Aqueles lábios que quase se encontraram com os dela... Os cabelos sedosos e ruivos... Os olhos, de um intenso verde... Ei, espere um minuto! Ela estava novamente pensando nele? Mais que coisa!

Balançou a cabeça, de forma que assim pudesse afastar os pensamentos. Fechou os olhos, voltando a encostar a cabeça no travesseiro. Silêncio. Como era bom... Mas, ele não durou muito.

Outro barulho insistente lhe invadiu a mente. A única diferença era de que, invés do "TRIM!", agora era "DIN DOING". Virou de bruços na cama e tampou a cabeça com o travesseiro. Não adiantou muito. A campainha continuava a soar, impertinentemente.

Já vai, já vai... – Sussurrou ela, entre um bocejo.

Levantou da cama, esfregando os olhos. Desceu vagarosamente as escadas, ao som do "DIN DOING" que não cessava. Mas quem seria a louca da pessoa que as nove da manhã de um domingo iria visitar outra? Parou defronte à porta. Esticou o braço, abrindo-a.

A situação em que Botan se viu era no mínimo cômica e no máximo constrangedora. Ela, vestida com seu usual pijama que era composto de uma longa blusa de malha onde se lia em vermelho: "Stop And Kiss Me", que cobria o seu micro short que mais parecia uma calcinha estava encarando um garoto que ela nem conhecia direito e que a poucos, fizera parte do pequeno sonho dela. Que não era assim tão inocente...

Kurama olhou de cima a baixo o estado da colega. Sentiu a face esquentar. Não era todo dia que via uma garota como Botan naqueles trajes. E então se perguntou se agradecia aos céus por ter ido naquela hora à casa da garota ou se começava a se amaldiçoar por aquilo. Percebeu que estava encarando demais o "estado físico" da menina. Resolveu falar algo:

Er... Bom dia. É-É que, você esqueceu o-ontem a sua bolsa l-lá na minha casa, sabe? Então hoje e-eu vim aqui devolver, mas... Cheguei em péssima hora, não?

Ela nada respondeu. Ainda estava se questionando se batia a porta acompanhada de um berro ou se atendia o garoto naturalmente. Por mais que quisesse optar pela primeira opção, resolveu acatar a segunda, seria mais educado.

O-Obrigada... Eu sabia que havia esquecido de algo! – Disse ela, batendo o punho contra a palma de sua outra mão.

E agora? Pegava a bolsa e fechava a porta ou perguntava se ele queria entrar? Obviamente teria de perguntar:

Hum... Gostaria de entrar?

Kurama abriu a boca para responder um gentil "Não, mas obrigado", porém não foi exatamente isso que ele pronunciou:

Sim, eu aceito. Obrigado.

Aquela resposta pegou Botan de surpresa. Ela jurava que ele ia responder "Não"! Burra... E agora? Teria de deixa-lo entrar e encarar aqueles olhos que a menos de dez minutos estiveram presentes em sua mente... Por que tinha de acontecer justo com ela? Por que!

Pode entrar. – Ela deu espaço. –Quer tomar alguma coisa? – Perguntou, fechando a porta e tomando a frente do garoto, guiando-lhe até a sala.

Não obrigado. Mas, hum... aceito um café. – Respondeu ele, nem prestando atenção no que falara. Não pôde evitar de descer os olhos pelas costas da garota. Oras, ele era um homem!

Café? – Botan voltou-se para trás. –Serve chÿ É que, o café acabou e... Dá uma preguiça de preparar... – Ela mexeu nos cabelos.

Sua resposta foi um aceno de cabeça do ruivo, acompanhado de um sorriso. Apontou o sofàenquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

Kurama passou os olhos pelo lugar. Bonito, muito bonito. Decorado com muito bom gosto. Em cima dos móveis, porta-retratos decoravam o lugar, assim como os quadros que enfeitavam as paredes. Ouviu o barulho do micro-ondas anunciando que a água já fervera. Logo depois a garota de madeixas azuladas apareceu com duas xícaras, cada qual com um sachê.

Espero que goste de erva-cidreira! – Disse ela, entregando-lhe a xícara azul.

Kurama sorriu.

Sim, eu gosto. Não se preocupe. – Ele tomou um gole, sentiu a face empalidecer. –Botan... Tem certeza que é erva-cidreira? – Disse ele, engolindo com força o líquido.

Claro! A caixinha tava: Erva-Cidreira! Não posso ter me... – Ela parou um instante para tomar um gole do seu próprio chàsó que, ao invés do doce gosto da erva, o que lhe veio à boca foi realmente, muito diferente. –Parece... hum... Chá Verde...

Exatamente...

Mas como... – A garota parou um instante, como se lembrasse de algo –Ah! Agora lembrei: como o chá de erva-cidreira tinha terminado, nós colocamos os saquinhos do chá verde na caixinha...

E por que você tem chá verde aqui? Digamos que não é muito... hum... Apetitoso.

Nya... É coisa da minha mãe, sabe? Manias de dieta... Ela soube que, se misturar chá de carqueja com chá verde, emagrece...

De verdade? – Kurama perguntou, tendo como resposta um sacolejo negativo de cabeça vindo da garota.

Desculpa... Você vem me trazer a minha bolsa e eu nem para te oferecer um chá decente...

Ei, eu não vim aqui para tomar o seu chá... Eu vim apenas te devolver a bolsa. Não se preocupe. – Disse ele, já se levantando.

Hum. Obrigada. – Botan o acompanhou até a porta. –Até amanhã, então.

Até! – Kurama baixou o olhar, inevitável dar uma última olhada para a vestimenta da garota. Sentiu a face avermelhar-se.

A garota fechou a porta atrás de si, subindo "saltitante" pelas as escadas, até se deparar com o grande espelho do corredor: ela ainda estava com seu "pijama".

Naquele instante, os vizinhos pensaram que alguém havia morrido, assim como seus tímpanos...

Três horas. Eram exatamente três horas e a menina de cabelos azuis não conseguia terminar a prova.

Raios! Por que eles tinham de ter prova justamente no último tempo? Já não bastava ter que se preocupar com o ensaio da peça logo depois - e, conseqüentemente com Maya e seus costumeiros pitis? Voltou os olhos discretamente para o ruivo do outro lado da sala, que também parecia compenetrado na prova. Mas o mesmo pareceu ter percebido o olhar fixado da garota ou, ter tido o mesmo pensamento que ela. Por um instante, as esmeraldas fitaram os quartzos.

Botan desviou rapidamente os olhos, mirando-os na bela equação:

a) x² - 12x + 36 (x – 6)²

Ela havia estudado aquilo! Então por que não conseguia fazer? Apenas em sua mente vinha a lembrança dos dois dias anteriores... Aqueles olhos, os cabelos ruivos... O perfume de rosas... Já chega! Ela estava pensando nele, de novo! Impossível...

Levou a ponta da caneta à boca, mordiscando-a. Ouviu o estridente sinal soar... Levantou-se da carteira pesadamente e foi se arrastando até a mesa do professor Sakyo, que ascendia um cigarro. Entregou a prova, como se estivesse assinando sua sentença de morte. E de certa forma, era...

Ela soltou um longo suspiro, e quando já se preparava para inspirar de volta, sentiu o doce perfume pingado a almíscar que a inebriava completa e totalmente. Um frio lhe percorreu a espinha quando sentiu o toque em seu ombro. Voltou-se para a pessoa atrás de si. Porém, sentiu uma pequena pontada de decepção.

Ah... Keiko.

Claro! Quem você pensou que fosse? Koenma?

Botan guardou para si a correção que iria fazer na amiga: "Não, Kurama...".

Vam'bora povo! – Keiko bateu palmas. –É hoje que eu quero ver se vocês progrediram!

Os alunos se posicionaram cada qual em seu lugar no palco. Desta vez, a diretora resolveu ensaiar outras coisas, além do casal principal.

"Por minha palavra Gregório: não devemos levar desaforos para casa". – Kuwabara leu, já no centro do palco.

"É certo. Para não ficarmos desaforados". – Respondeu um garoto gorducho e atarracado.

_- "O que quero dizer é que quando eu fico encolerizado puxo logo a espada"._

_- "Sim, mas se quiseres viver, toma cuidado para não ficar encolarinhado"._

_- "Quando me irritam, eu ataco prontamente"._ – O rapaz de cabelos cor-de-cenoura estufou o peito, e mirando os olhos em Yukina, alargou um sorriso.

_- "Mas não te irritas prontamente para atacar"._

Botan riu. Sansão era exatamente como Kuwabara: extrovertido, brigão e imprudente. Era engraçado ver o garoto se mostrando para Yukina, que sorria de volta. A jovem ficou admirada: não pensou que Kuwabara iria decorar tão rapidamente as falas.

_- "Até um cachorro da casa dos Mon... Montec..."_. – O rapaz parou, forçando a vista.

MONTECCHIO! EH MONTECCHIO! – Keiko berrou, fazendo o rapaz corar.

Eu sei! É que eu estava... Vendo como falar com um sotaque italiano! Isso! –Respondeu ele.

Botan soltou um suspiro... Não, ela estava certa: Kuwabara demoraria um pouquinho mais para decorar as falas...

Depois de alguns minutos, mais precisamente meia hora, a cena de algumas poucas falas entre Gregório e Sansão, respectivamente Taoki e Kuwabara, finalmente terminou. Agora, os próximos a encenar seriam...

Ok! Vem Paris e Príncipe. – Keiko ordenou, enquanto Koenma e um outro garoto subiam ao palco.

Primo! – O garoto de cabelos loiros falou. –Como tens andado? E Julieta, tua prometida?

Ah primo... Tenho andado nas nuvens e cavalgado por dentre as estrelas... Sendo iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, que lembra a face alva de minha futura noiva... – Koenma respondeu, olhando entre pausas para a garota de cabelos azuis.

Vejo que seu noivado vai bem. Graças aos céus! Louvai os dois... Sinto em não poder compartilhar a mesma alegria... – Yuri falou, lendo as falas do Príncipe.

Que aconteceste?

Problemas... No governo, no estado, no coração...

Está apaixonado? – Koenma lançou um rápido olhar a Botan, mas para sua surpresa – e decepção -, ela não estava prestando tanta atenção assim...

Quem dera... Sofro por não estar.

Entendo.

A jovem olhava de soslaio para o ruivo que prestava atenção na interpretação. Pôde jurar que viu os olhos de Kurama se estreitarem quando Koenma começou. Botan abanou a cabeça. Aquilo já a estava deixando louca! Voltou o olhar em direção à garota ao seu lado, que mantinha os olhos fixos no palco, enquanto as bochechas avermelhavam-se gradativamente.

Akane. A conhecia, podia até dizer que eram boas amigas. Mas, nunca passou por sua cabeça que a garota gostasse de Koenma. Ela nunca demonstrara! Franziu a testa. Akane era uma rival, e muito à altura... Teria de tomar um pouco mais de cuidado.

Ele interpreta muito bem, não? – Botan perguntou.

Sim... Ele é perfeito... – A menina de cabelos dourados sussurrou, sem nem ao menos prestar atenção. –Hum? Ah! Botan, desculpe...

Você estava longe! Koenma te deixa assim, é?

Koenma? Hã? – Akane não entendeu.

Deixa... Não precisa contar! – Ela sorriu, enquanto a garota parecia atordoada.

Koenma? Mas... Não era para ele que Akane estava olhando, tão fixadamente...

HEI! PODEM PARAR VOCÊS AÍ! – Keiko brandiu, vendo dois garotos usando as espadas como brinquedos. –ISSO É PARA A PEÇA!

Botan sentiu uma gota de suor lhe descer pela testa. Olhou para Maya, que a fitava ameaçadoramente. É... Aquela peça iria dar o que falar...

Continua...

**Nota: **_Dps de anos... A ATUALIZAÇÃO! Hehehe Ficou meio sem graça, neh? T.T Sinto mt! Prometo tentar melhorar no próximo! Gente, as falas entre Koenma e Yuri (personagem original), ou para facilitar, Paris e o Príncipe, não está em itálico nem entre aspas pq fui eu q inventei... u.u Ou seja: não faz parte da peça estas falas. Mas, como o Paris é um inútil e só aparece no final, eu coloquei uma "enche lingüiça". XD _

_Qnt as reviws: _

**Megawinsone: **_Mega! Sim, vc está certa: algo está COMEÇANDO a rolar entre os dois! espero q sua anciosidade tenha valido a pena! Bjux! _

**Madam Spooky: **_Ele mentiu msm!XD E vai mentir e fazer mts coisas mais às escondidas! O q? bem... SEGREDO! X Mas aguarde, em um dos cap vai aparecer! _

**Juliane.chan: **_Juli! Vx quer ver bjo? Vai demorar um pouquinhu... SOH UM POUQUINHU! Eh... Eu non quero perder minha bolsa perto do Hiei... . Hehe E jah to escrevendo o cap d Chasing the Sun, viu? . _

**Andromeda's Chain: **_HUUHAH Eu tbm axu uma ótima idéia o Kurama colocar chifres na Maya! XD Hiei non perdoa! Espero q continue lendo e opinandu! _

**Bianca Potter: **_Q bom q gostou! Espero q continue acompanhando, heim? E exe cap, ficou bom? Obrigada pelo elogio! _

**CaHh Kinomoto: **_Eu to bem sim! E vx? Gostou do Kurama ter ligadu? E do ensaio?XD heheh Esse cap foi bobinhu! Soh para mostrar o começo de algo "estranho" entre K e B. E um pouquinhu do sentimento do Koenma. Até o prox cap! _

**Ayumi-tenshi: **_PRONTO! Non precisa fikr descabelada! O cap tah aki, viu miguxa? Espero q tenha gostadu do cpa! _

**Botan Kitsune: **_Oix! C preocupa non! Teve uma época q meu PC pifou e eu tinha q fikr no cyber... T.T Espero q o seu volte logo! _

**Morganawich: **_Ficou engraxadu? JURA? BRIGADA! C non sabi o qnt fico Felix por fazer algo engraxadu! Sabi, eh q eu sou mt melo-dramatica!" Heheh Qnt aos ciúmes do Kurama... Eh um comecinhu! . _

**Yukiyno Hikari: **_Ixu! Leia + fics d YYH e seja fã e Kurama e Botan! o/ Nya! Hiei ainda "bisbilhotará" mt coisa!XD Eu torço por vx! E vx torça por mim! Obrigada pelo elogio! _

**Yura no Leo: **_AH! Brigadinha! Q bom q gostou! Vou tentar atualizar + depressa, viu? _

**Asukaa: **_Miguxa! Q bom q está gostando! o/ Ngm merece msm! ERA O KURAMA E A BOTAN FUGIU! O.O Heheh Mas, ela ainda escapará d mt coisa! XD Aguarde! _

**Camis: **_Heheh Q bom q gostou do outro cap! E desse, q axou? O.o e xim, a Botan eh maluca... u.u ONDE JAH C VIU? SAIR CORRENDU DO BJO DO RUIVINHU! O.O _

**Eternia Melody: **_heheh Eu tbm AMO KxBxK Mas claro, qnd o Kurama ganha.. Eu dou pulinhox!XD Espero q esteja gostandu! E non c preocupe, eu tbm sou pidona! _

_Gente... Obrigada pelos comentários! E desculpem pelos travessões das falas non terem saído.. Eu configurei e configurei, mas non deu em nada... T.T_

_Bjux! _

_Teella _


	6. Proximidades

Romeu e Julieta

**Proximidades **

Capítulo Cinco 

E lá estava ela, sentada na beirada da cadeira, apenas esperando seu nome ser chamado. A cada letra com "B", erguia-se na esperança de acabar logo com toda aquela tortura. Ouviu o nome Kurama ser pronunciado...

Calmamente o ruivo se deslocou da sua carteira à mesa do professor, sem deixar transparecer nem sequer uma emoção. Pegou o papel, deixando apenas um meio sorriso surgir no canto de seus lábios.

Botan ainda olhava de esguelha para o garoto, que sentava na sua diagonal, mas cinco carteiras depois. Não ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

Botan... – O professor repetiu.

A garota pareceu finalmente despertar, e olhou para Sakyo que balançava sua prova, de um lado para o outro. Correu até lá, mirando os olhos diretamente no papel, que mostrava em vermelho, sua nota. Pensou que iria chorar.

Agarrou o papel e voltou para sua mesa, estava brava. Não, muito brava. Havia tirado 10, sobre 20! Abaixo da média, e arriscado não conseguir os pontos necessários para passar no bimestre... Sua mãe a mataria.

O sinal bateu, anunciando o início da última aula de terça-feira. Por sorte Keiko havia faltado, o que significava que eles não teriam ensaio naquele dia. Ótimo, morreria mais cedo...

Hei! – Escutou alguém ao seu lado, ergueu levemente a cabeça. –Que foi, Botan?

A menina sentiu as faces queimarem. O que Kurama estava fazendo ali, parado ao seu lado? Seria um sonho?

Botan! – Ele exclamou.

Desculpe... Não estou bem. – Ela respondeu, escondendo a cabeça novamente por dentre os braços debruçados.

O garoto crispou os lábios. Sabia muito bem qual era o "mal estar" dela, assim como da maioria da sala: matemática.

Quanto você tirou?

A menina não respondeu. Não passaria vergonha na frente dele, isso ela se recusava.

Fale.

Silêncio.

Botan, eu quero ajudar. – Em um suspiro, o ruivo disse.

Percebeu que a garota pensava seriamente no que faria. Dava sinais de que pegaria, mas logo em seguida desistia. Por fim, acabou por entregar a prova ao garoto.

Olhou rapidamente a nota, não fora tão ruim assim. Por que estava então chateada? Aquilo ela recuperava, com facilidade. Mas algo nele queria ajudar, com mais do que palavras. Talvez, apenas talvez, quem sabe ela não precisasse de uma aula, especial?

Hum... Ei, Botan... Você não quer, sei lá, uma ou outra aula particular? – Ele viu o rosto da menina levantar. –Eu, bem... Não sou ruim em matemática. Quem sabe hoje, eu possa te dar alguma explicação...

Verdade? – Ela mal pôde disfarçar a alegria. –Digo, mesmo? Não tem problema? A Maya, ela não dará pitis, quer dizer, não ficará com ciúmes?

Kurama riu. Era incrível como a garota ficava ainda mais linda quando sorria. O jeito meigo, alegre... cativante. Abanou a cabeça, não era hora de pensar naquilo.

Sim, verdade. Importa-se de ser hoje? – O garoto reveu as palavras, soou muito urgente - e de certa maneira, era. –Como não temos ensaio, eu pensei que...

Ótimo! – Botan o interrompeu. –Sabe, tenho algumas dúvidas em...

Hum, hum... – Os dois ouviram alguém forçar a voz, em uma falsa tosse. –Senhorita Sendou e senhor Minamino... Os dois, por acaso já notaram minha presença em sala de aula? – Yomi perguntou, chamando a atenção do "casal".

Desculpe... – Botan e Kurama disseram, em uníssono.

Quarenta e cinco minutos... Era esse o tempo da aula de geografia de Yomi. Mas estranhamente, para duas pessoas naquela sala, o horário parecia ter sido triplicado.

A garota de madeixas azuis já mexia insistente na barra de sua saia escolar, nervosa. Enquanto do outro lado, o ruivo rolava o lápis de mão em mão. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Dois minutos...

A última escala geográfica é a de... – Mas um estridente sinal abafou a voz do professor, fazendo os alunos quase que se jogarem porta a fora. Em fim, o término das aulas, ao menos naquele dia.

Vamos? – Kurama perguntou para Botan, que segurou a pasta pela alça, afirmando com a cabeça.

Passaram pelo corredor, lado a lado, despertando a curiosidade e os olhares de todos. Silenciosamente, Botan pediu para que ninguém os atrapalhassem. Chegaram ao lado de fora.

Realmente, a garota tinha que admitir: ir para casa acompanhada do ruivo era, de fato, muita sorte... Não estava acostumada chamar tanta atenção assim Todas as garotas os olhavam, fechando a cara. Mas Kurama podia jurar que os garotos que passavam não estavam gostando de vê-lo com Botan. É, sem nem ao menos perceber, ela chamava sim, atenção.

Botan... Por que você não gosta de matemática?

Não gosto de calcular... Acho que vou ser estilista... Desenho muito calculo nada! – Disse a menina, fazendo careta.

Ei, matemática não é este monstro todo! – Riu ele. –Eu até gosto, mas, prefiro português. Talvez eu faça direito.

Direito? – Ela indagou. –Nossa! Acho que não tenho paciência para essas coisas... Se bem que gosto de interpretação...

Hum... Se você se tornar estilista, quero que desenhe uma roupa bem da moda para mim, ouviu?

E se você se tornar advogado, quero que me ajude caso precise de alguma coisinha no tribunal... Fechado?

Fechado! – Ele exclamou, quase que em um grito, contente.

Os dois riram, e Kurama não teve como deixar de notar - mais uma vez - o sorriso da menina. Os olhos fechados, as bochechas coradas, as mechas de cabelo grudando nos pequeninos lábios róseos... E naquele momento, os mesmos se tornaram atrativos a ele.

Ao longe, um garoto de cabelos castanhos observava atento a aquela cena. Se antes já não gostava do ruivo, agora pegara mais antipatia por ele. Koenma fechou o rosto, como Botan se deixara ser "fisgada" por aquele conquistador barato? Não, impossível. Ele tinha certeza que a garota lhe dirigia olhares muito mais significativos do que para Kurama.

Mas, mesmo assim, não era nem um pouco confortável vê-la na companhia dele. O garoto deixou soltar um suspiro, se não agisse logo, poderia perde-la...

Kurama...

Hum?

Você tem certeza que não tem problema? A Maya, ela não vai ficar brava? – Perguntou ela, preocupada.

Ela não tem o porque de ficar brava. Simplesmente estou ajudando uma _amiga_ em uma matéria qual não é boa. – O ruivo mostrou-se relativamente bravo. Estava odiando os "shows" que a namorada ultimamente resolvera dar.

Botan sorriu, um sorriso meio triste, meio aliviado. Era bom saber que Kurama não estava tão preocupado com Maya, mas a palavra _amiga_, de certa forma, a deixara magoada. A garota balançou a cabeça, atraído a atenção do menino, que perguntou "O que é isso?".

Nada não. Só afastando pensamentos estranhos.

Também tenho essa mania. – Comentou ele. –Balanço a cabeça quando algo me preocupa.

No meu caso é a prova de matemática! – Mentiu ela, parando defronte a uma casa triplex cor de salmão. –Chegamos!

Kurama olhou para a casa. Já estivera ali, no dia que entregara a bolsa a Botan. Ele sorriu, aquele dia havia sido engraçado e _especial. _Mas hoje, quem sabe, não entraria no quarto dela? Suas faces coraram com o pensamento. Mais no que ele estava pensando?

Cheguei! – Disse ela. –Mãe, trousse um amigo!

A menina já foi retirando os sapatos, enquanto mostrava para Kurama as pantufas de visitas.

Mãe? – Perguntou, vendo que a mesma não respondera. Foi até a cozinha, se ela tivesse saído deixaria um recado para ela, colado à geladeira. E lá estava o bilhete.

Ninguém em casa?

Não. Só nós. – Botan respondeu, colocando o bilhete sobre a mesa. Ótimo, estaria sozinha com Kurama.

Um arrepio percorreu as costas da menina, eriçando os pelos da nuca. Se sacudiu, espantando o calafrio.

Está com fome?

Não. – Ele respondeu.

Então podemos subir. Vamos? – O garoto a seguiu, enquanto ela subia as escadas, saltitando. Entraram no primeiro quarto, quase que de frente para a escada.

Cor-de-rosa. Essa foi a primeira coisa que veio a mente do garoto ao entrar no quarto da amiga. As paredes peroladas, com uma textura colorida pegando uma das paredes, o cor-de-rosa estava quase que em tudo, assim como o branco. Os móveis marfins, cheios de portas retratos e ursos de pelúcia, deixavam o quarto ainda mais com a cara de um cômodo de uma casa de bonecas. Agora, já sabia o que dar para ela no aniversário: um urso de pelúcia, com uma extravagante fita cor-de-rosa.

Ali. – Botan indicou uma mesinha, com quatro pufes. –Pode se sentar.

Kurama concordou com um aceno, retirando os livros de dentro da mochila. É, ser bom em matemática até que não era tão ruim assim.

E então? Qual sua dúvida?

Tudo! – Brandiu ela, abanando as mãos acima da cabeça.

Impossível. –Kurama riu-se. –Vamos. Sabe as fórmulas?

Sei.

De equações de segundo grau?

Aham.

Sabe o delta?

Botan cerrou os olhos.

Olha, não sou tão burra assim não. Estou no segundo ano, e não na oitava!

Viu? Então não tem dúvida em tudo! – Kurama exclamou.

Não. A verdade é que fico nervosa, daí eu me embolo toda. Não vejo os números e incógnitas, troco sinais, faço bobagens.

Então o que você tem que contratar é um professor de yôga! – Brincou o ruivo.

Chato...

Mas uma aula a mais não faz mal. – Os dois sorriram.

E assim a aula prosseguiu, com Kurama explicando e Botan prestando atenção, mas fazendo pequenas brincadeirinhas para descontrair, de vez em quando. Estavam no meio de Semelhanças de Triângulos quando o relógio de pulso da menina apitou.

O que? Mas já são cinco e meia? – Ela surpreendeu-se. Pensara não ter passado nem uma hora! E olha que estavam estudando desde as três, três e quinze!

É melhor eu ir. Não disse para minha mãe que vinha para cá.

Está bem, deixa que eu te ajudo a arrumar o material. – Ofereceu-se a garota, indo pegar o lápis, mas acabou com a mão debaixo da de Kurama.

Botan sentiu o rosto queimar, sabia que estava ficando vermelha. Olhou para o garoto, que também estava corado. Desviou o rápido os olhos, retirando ao mesmo tempo a mão de debaixo da dele.

Os dois ficaram em um silêncio mortal e ensurdecedor por alguns minutos. O rapaz ainda pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas desistira. Desceram as escadas, mas quando a garota passou por ele, para abrir a porta, ele não agüentou.

Botan. – Kurama chamou, puxando-a pelo braço, forçando-a a ficar em frente a ele. –Por que não me encara?

Mas eu te encaro. – Ela respondeu, com os olhos na cadeira.

Não, não encara.

Sim, eu encaro! – A garota falou, já nervosa. Os quartzos fitaram as esmeraldas.

Eu não mordo...

Novamente o calafrio percorreu o corpo da menina. A última frase do garoto havia saído vagarosa e morna. O hálito quente batendo contra a face alva e corada de Botan, os lábios entreabertos de forma convidativa.

Kurama engoliu em seco. Passou a língua pelos próprios lábios, afim de umedece-los para em seguida pressiona-los contra os de Botan. Os olhos, mirando dos lábios aos olhos da menina, acabaram se fechando enquanto percorria o curto caminho que separava seus rostos. Sentiu que Botan livrara-se de suas mãos, colocando as dela delicadamente sobre o pescoço e rosto do jovem. Faltava pouco... Muito pouco, quando um barulhinho foi ouvido.

Seu celular.

A vontade do ruivo foi a de nunca ter tido celular na vida. Arrancou o objeto do bolso e atendeu, com a voz brava:

Alô?

KURAMA! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – A voz estridente e fina de Maya pôde ser ouvida até mesmo por Botan, que se distanciara do garoto.

Na...

NÃO QUERO SABER! ESTOU INDO PARA SUA CASA! E É BOM QUE ESTEJA LÁ PARA ME RECEBER! – E assim desligou o telefone.

Os olhos, expressando uma angústia misturada com raiva, fitavam o celular. Kurama soltou um suspiro enquanto pousava os olhos na garota, que agora estava a dois metros de distância dele.

Botan, eu...

Mais que coisa! – Ela disse, em seu costumeiro tom alegre. – É melhor ir, Kurama! Senão vira patê.

Ele abriu a boca, queria falar sobre o "quase beijo" que acontecera há menos de dois minutos, mas foi interrompido:

Corre! Quê que você ta esperando? – Botan já estava segurando a porta, aberta.

Mas...

Tchau! – Ela disse, sorrindo enquanto o garoto passava por ela. –Até amanhã e obrigada pela aula!

Hum... Até...

E assim a porta foi fechada, com a garota deslizando junto dela, até sentar no chão. Tocou os lábios. Se o celular não tivesse tocado, eles se beijariam. Só de pensar em como deveria ser ter os lábios contra os de Kurama, o coração acelerou gradativamente. As faces, já vermelhas, esquentam-se ainda mais e um sorriso curvou os lábios da garota, enquanto sussurrava um nome:

_Kurama..._

Continua...

**Nota da Autora:** _DESCULPA! _

_DESCULPA! DESCULPA! DESCULPA! _

_Gente, sem noção! Um mês sem postar! . _

_Mas dessa vez o caso foi sério: meu PC resolveu pifar, de vez e todo! O teclado tava quebrado e eu pensando que tava desconfigurado; o ventiladorzinho da torre tava com problema; a tela tava congelando; a internet tava travando... _

_Viram, que horror? T.T Foi sem querer, se não fosse isso, o capítulo já teria sido postado a MT tempo... Espero que alguém ainda esteja lendo isso... EU NÃO DESISTI DA FIC! Por favor, não parem de ler! TT _

**Comentários: **

**Morgana the Witch: **_Obrigada por ter gostado, e desculpa a demora... Nya,__daki a pouco ela desencana! _

**Bianca Potter:**_ Demorou mt... Mas saiu! Logo, logo o K-kun (q intimidade! XD) perceberá! Bem, talvez nem tão logo, mas ele perceberá! _

**Andrômeda´s Chain:** Huahau Amei a idéia de xutar os dois para dentro de um armário! XD Vc eh louka? Nya, eu tbm sou! VIVA AS LOUCAS/o/

**Madam Spooky: **_Fala Madam! Pois é, agora o coração dela tah balançando... Mas um pouquinho e ela vê de quem gosta! Heheh A cena do fora jah vem! Aguarde! _

**Asukaa: **_MIGA! To mt feliz por vc ter comentado na minha fic! E, se o Koenma gosta da Botan... verá em breve! \o/ _

**Megawinsone: **_Oix! Ainda não é bem um ciúmes, mas jah é, digamos, uma preocupaçãozinha... hehehe Aguarde! _

**Akari-chan: **_OI! O.O Uma fã de yaoi (mas minha migha! XD) leu! . FIM DO MUNDO! Heheh Obrigada por ter lido! E vlw pelos elogios! _

**Ayumi-tenshi: **_MIGUXA! Uauha Pô, mas se ainda fosse esquentar a água na chaleira, ia demora mt... u.u" Mas... Eu deixo vc usar esses personagens!_

**CaHh Kinomoto: **_Oi p/ vc! Q bom q gostou! Sim... q sonho! O Água fria nela! XDD Hehhe espero q este cap tbm esteje bem! _

**Yura no Leo: **_Bigadinha!Mas ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para acabar! XD E eu crente q ia ser rápido! XDD _

**Yukyuno Hikari: **_OIX! Sua reviw non tah tosca... Soh d vc dxar uma, jah to happy! Mas, sim! Kurama vendo Botan de pijama... Nuss... Me aguarde, pois ainda terá umas coisinhas, digamos, engraçadas! XD _

Bjoks a todos q lêem e comentam! E até mesmo p/ vc. Eh, para vc q lê e non comenta.. u.u"

Teella 


	7. Primeira Vez

Romeu e Julieta

**Primeira Vez**

Capítulo Seis

O garoto contorcia-se na cadeira do auditório. A visão que tinha a sua frente não era nem um pouco agradável... Por que justamente ela tinha de ser a Julieta? Bem, isso não seria problema se ele fosse o Romeu, mas em vez disso, era Páris. E o papel do "mocinho" ficara com o Sr. Perfeito. Koenma fez uma careta.

Ruivo, alto de olhos verdes. E como se não bastasse, ainda era gentil, educado e inteligente. Tudo o que uma garota desejava... 70 da população feminina do colégio nem chegava perto do percentual que se jogava aos pés dele. Mas Botan era diferente, ela não ligava para ele, nem para seus irresistíveis olhos esmeraldas ou para qualquer outra coisa que se referia ao ruivo. Bem, isso até um tempo atrás...

Agora as bochechas da menina coravam toda vez em que se olhavam, os olhos pareciam cintilar de uma forma que ele jamais vira antes. Não, ela não... Koenma podia jurar que era para ele que ela lançava olhares sonhadores e sorrisos tímidos. Era dele de quem ela gostava, e não daquele "almofadinha" metido a "garanhão"! A atenção do jovem voltou ao palco.

E lá estava o par ensaiando. A cena agora era a do primeiro encontro secreto dos dois. Sorrisos, abraços, juras de amor... Tudo muito meloso. O garoto direcionou os olhos para o livro onde a peça havia sido "reescrita" conforme Keiko queria. E lá estava a parte em que os dois interpretavam...

"Então Julieta anda sobre o jardim, parando perto do grande carvalho enquanto Romeu pousa as mãos em seu braço".

Mais por que diabos Keiko havia tido a brilhante idéia de escrever _aquilo_? E o pior de tudo era que "Quando Julieta encostasse-se à árvore, Romeu e ela deslizariam até o chão. O garoto pegaria em sua mão direita e os dois iriam se encarar, ternamente".Era só o que faltava! Não era nem um pouco fácil ver aquela cena.

Mas havia algo errado. Nada no livro dizia que Romeu teria de acariciar o rosto de Julieta enquanto se olhavam. Nem que ela tinha de fechar os olhos e ele encurvar o rosto até alcançar o dela!

Koenma olhou para Keiko, que admirava a "interpretação" enquanto sussurrava:

_-_Parece tão real...

Sua última esperança era Maya, que parecia estar prestes a entrar em colapso. E, para agilizar o processo, ele "alfinetou" ainda mais:

_-_Ih! Parece que os dois vão se beijar.. Tsc, tsc, tsc... Puxa, como interpretam bem! – Exclamou ele, alto o suficiente para a garota duas cadeiras a sua frente escutar, e dar mais um de seus pitis.

_-_PARA!

A voz fina de Maya fez com que todos dentro do auditório parassem, até mesmo o grupo de alunos que já haviam começado os preparativos para os trajes.

Kurama e Botan estancaram, apenas virando os rostos para ver a vermelhidão que tomara conta da garota de olhos negros. Seria aquilo tudo um plano para evitar que os dois se beijassem? E justamente agora em que Kurama estava ajoelhado sobre as pernas de Botan a menos de três centímetros!

_-_Parar? – Brandiu Keiko. –Como assim parar? Estava perfeito!

_-_Perfeito vai ser o murro que eu irei dar naquele rostinho ali! – Maya apontou para Botan.

Os olhos da garota de marias-chiquinhas mais pareciam duas bolas de fogo que estavam prontas para serem lançadas contra aquela escandalosa menina que se atrevia em estragar a _sua_ peça.

_-_JÁ CHEGA! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!

_-_NÃO GRITE COMIGO! – Maya falou ainda mais alto.

_-_Escuta aqui, garota: essa peça é MINHA, quem decide se vai ou não parar sou EU e quem irá daqui a pouco dar um murro em alguém serei EU e sinto em informar que a pessoa será VOCÊ!

_-_O QUÊ QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

_-_O QUE VOCÊ ESCUTOU! – Gritou Keiko, enquanto pulava sobre a menina de cabelos rosados (N/A: Lembro que eu errei na cor de cabelo da Maya, e para não inverter de uma hora para a outra, vai continuar sendo cor-de-rosa, mesmo sendo na realidade castanho, ok?), puxando tufos dos curtos fios. –AGORA QUE EU TE DEPENO, SUA GALINHA!

_-_SAI DE CIMA DE MIM, MULA MANCA!

_-_De que você me chamou? Mula manca é você, sua vaca!

E talvez aquela briga continuasse, se Yukina, Botan e Akane não tivessem corrido e separado as duas.

_-_É isso ai, Keiko! Da uma de esquerda! Vai, agora um chute! Não! DEFENDA-SE! - Yusuke encorajava.

_-_Está colocando mais lenha na fogueira. - O baixinho moreno ao seu lado disse, em seu costumeiro tom de reprovação.

_-_Fica quieto ai, seu projeto de pônei!

_-_Repete! – Ordenou Hiei, enquanto uma veia saltava de sua testa.

_-_Yuri! – Separa aqueles dois! – Pediu Akane, sentindo a face corar ao deparar-se com os olhos azuis do loiro.

_-_Kuwabara, ajuda aqui! – Pediu Yuri, enquanto segurava Yusuke.

_-_Me larga, eu vou acabar com esse pintor de rodapé!

_-_Eu vou socar você, seu idiota!

_-_Se já não bastasse a briga entre as garotas, esses dois ainda dão problemas! – Kuwabara comentou, fazendo força para manter Hiei quieto.

_-_Que confusão! – Uma voz conhecida ecoou perto de Botan, que estremeceu ao olhar para o dono da mesma.

_-_Ko... Koenma.

O jovem sorriu e dirigiu-se para mais perto da menina, que se encontrava um pouco longe do "barraco". Cada passada que dava em frente, mais aumentava a vontade de ficar perto dela. Até que outra voz, chamando pela mesma pessoa, foi ouvida:

_-_Botan! – Ela virou-se em direção de quem a chamara, sentindo o coração acelerar ao ver sua mão ser pega pela do ruivo. –Vamos, aqui vai ficar um escarcéu!

Sem nem pestanejar, seguiu o garoto deixando Koenma lá, parado no mesmo lugar. A raiva já fervia sua mente e era refletida em seu rosto, quase roxo. Naquele instante, ele declarara guerra a Suuishi Minamino, ou melhor, Kurama...

_-_Cruzes! Mais que horror! – Desabafou a menina, tirando a franja dos olhos enquanto encostava-se a um dos armários do corredor.

_-_Nem me fala... O que deu na Maya, para ela fazer isso? – Perguntou Kurama, mais para si do que para a garota.

_-_Desde que a peça começou, ela tem armado confusões... Desculpe Kurama, mas é a verdade!

_-_Eu sei... – O jovem soltou um suspiro. –Mas temos que admitir que aqueles xingamentos foram, no mínimo, hilários! – Desviou do assunto.

_-_Verdade! Mula manca... Gostei!

E os dois desataram na risada. Estavam se divertindo desde que ficaram amigos. Nunca imaginaram um ser tão diferente do que pensaram ser. E o riso do ruivo morreu, ao ver a garota ainda com os lábios desenhados em um sorriso.

_-_Botan... Sobre ontem, na sua casa...

_-_Hum?

_-_Nós quase... Você sabe, nos...

_-_Esquece. Foi um deslize, essas coisas acontecem... – Respondeu ela, mirando o chão, triste.

_-_Não foi um deslize! E essas coisas não acontecem se agente não quiser! E lá quase aconteceu, então... – Ele se posicionou em frente à garota, apoiando uma mão no armário. –Se você quiser terminar o que começamos... Você quer?

Botan engoliu em seco, sabia que devia estar parecendo uma cereja ambulante. Mordeu o lábio inferior, demorando um pouco para dar a resposta.

E aquele pouco tempo mais pareceu uma eternidade para o garoto, que encarava os olhos cor-de-rosa tão misteriosos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão emotivos.

_-_S... Sim... – Disse ela, finalmente.

Kurama não pôde conter o sorriso. Aproximou lentamente sua boca da dela, que já esperava entreaberta. Fechou os olhos antes de em fim, beija-la.

Uma onda invadiu o corpo da garota, que envolveu o pescoço do jovem com os braços, enquanto ele retirava a xuxinha que prendia seus cabelos azulados em um rabo-de-cavalo. As madeixas caíram em seus ombros e roçavam no rosto do garoto, que a essa altura já explorava a boca de Botan.

O jeito com que ele empurrava a sua língua sobre a dela, o perfume inebriante de rosas que exalava de sua pele, o tempo contado que ficava apenas mexendo a boca... Tudo era tão, tão perfeito...

Há tanto tempo que os dois estavam no "quase beijo" que aquele momento mais parecia um sonho. A menina apoiou as mãos no peito do rapaz, empurrando-o vagarosamente para pegar ar. Foi aí que um estalo ecoou em sua mente.

_-_Kurama...

_-_Sim? – Ele perguntou, com o rosto enterrado no pescoço da garota.

_-_Pare. Isso... Isso é errado...

_-_Mas, Botan...

_-_Mais é errado! Você tem uma namorada que te ama, e você a ela... – Seus olhos já começavam a marejar de lágrimas. –Por favor, nunca mais faça isso... Vamos esquecer que esse beijo existiu...

_-_Mas...

_-_Sem "mas"... Esqueça... – Dito isso ela virou o corredor, sumindo das vistas do ruivo que continuava olhando para o mesmo lugar, enquanto sussurrava em uma expressão triste:

_-_Botan...

Continua...

**Nota da Autora: **_TXI KAWAI! Triste no finzinho, mas fofo! Bem, o primeiro beijo do casal nessa fic, depois de tanta enrolação... Na realidade, se eu fosse a Botan eu agarrava aquele ruivo e não parava de beija-lo nem morta! XD Mas, como nas fics sempre tem que ter um "mas"... Alguma complicação tem que ter! _

_Quanto a briguinha entre Maya e Keiko, a parte do "Mula manca" pertence a minha best miguxa Ana Paula que um dia desses, no colégio enquanto agente descia as escadas para irmos embora, soltou um: "Mais é mesmo uma mula manca!" Quando eu estava contanto para ela e para a Bia que eu havia dispensado um loirinho mt gato dos olhos verdes por causa da minha paixonite oxigenada de olhos azuis... u.u" Eu mereço um tiro... _

_Tah é isso! Espero que tenham gostado deste cap! Agora que a história vai pegar um rumo mesmo! _

_Bjoks! _

_Teella _

**Comentários:**

**Sango-Web: **_Oi! _

_Obrigada por estar gostando! _

_O Yusuke é uma comédia msm! XD _

_Prometo ainda ter partes hilárias, ok? _

_Bjux! _

**Camis: **_Ei! _

_Non abandono essa fic por nada! Fique calma! _

_Heheh Verdade, meu PC pareceu ter encarnado na Maya... Oo _

_Q HORROR! O.O _

_Mas, se no outro foi o quase, nesse aconteceu! _

_Bjux! _

**Madam Spooky: **_Oiê! _

_Sim! A Maya é uma importuna e eu juro q conseguirei fazer até a pessoa que é fã dela _

_Odia-la! . Heheh Nem pra tanto! XD _

_Mas... Koenma jah mostrou as asinhas, neh? _

_Non demorei tanto! VIVA! _

_Bjux!_

**Bianca Potter: **_Nya! _

_ Sentiu falta da minha fic? Q bom! Bem, non foi bom eu ter deixado vcs esperando... neh? Mas non vou sumir! _

_Realmente, a Maya é uma idiota! VAMOS MATA-lA! . _

_Heheh Gostou desse cap? _

_Bjux! _

**Ayumi-Tenshi: **_Migha! _

_Nya! Eu tinha sumido msm, neh? Mas agora voltei! E me recuso a desistir dessa fic! _

_Obrigada por se preocupar! Espero q este cap esteja legal tbm! _

_Hum... Vc me deu uma idéia, sabia? BRIGADINHA! _

_Bjux! _

**BrunaK+B: **_Oi! _

_AH! Eu li a sua fic! Mas non tive tempo de deixar uma review! _

_Prometo que assim que der, eu deixo, ok? _

_Esse cap non demorou tanto para sair! _

_Bjux! _

**Angel Ariel009: **_YO! _

_Ah! Mais uma leitora! Q bom que está gostando e obrigada pelo elogio! _

_As vezes um celular pode ser tão incômodo... . Mas nesse cap non teve nenhum para atrapalhar! \o/ _

_Bjux! _

**Mayabi Yoruno: **_Oix! _

_Q bom que está gostando da fic! E sim! Vamos matar a Maya! Ó.ó _

_Hohoho Mas c no último cap foi um "quase beijo", aqui foi "O BEIJO", neh? _

_Bjux! _

**Anashi: **_Amanda! Migha querida! _

_Nya! Mt obrigada por ler a minha fic! E olha q eu sei q vc nem é fã do casal! _

_Ai, ai... Espero q esteja gostando! Hj agente c vê na festa da Vevê, neh? _

_Visite o CSM! Estamos com saudades! _

_Bjux! _


	8. Discussao

Romeu e Julieta

**Discussão**

Capítulo Sete

O garoto que antes mirava o céu, agora mantinha o olhar fixo em um ponto qualquer entre uma árvore e outra. O rosto, de feições delicadas, estava contorcido em uma eterna dúvida, que se referia à bela garota de cabelos azuis.

Passou as mãos pela cabeleira ruiva, enquanto jogava seu corpo para trás encostando-se no banco de madeira. Deslizou-as para o rosto, e depois rente ao peito onde cruzou os braços. Os pés, antes quietos, agora sapateavam o chão de terra batida, trocando a cada instante de posição.

Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia ficar quieto. O simples fato de lembrar ter seus lábios pressionados contra os de Botan, já fazia um forte formigamento subir por todo o seu corpo.

O rapaz soltou um suspirou, encurvando-se para frente e passando uma perna sobre a outra. Tinha de se ocupar com alguma coisa, urgentemente. Não podia ficar pensando em Botan o dia todo. Principalmente depois de ter ouvido da mesma que era para esquecer o que havia acontecido. E era exatamente isso que faria.

Ele iria pensar em outra coisa, _qualquer_ outra coisa que não se referisse a garotas alegres de cabelos azulados e olhos rosados.

_-_Biscoitos, de chocolate... – Pensou alto.

Sim! Biscoitos de chocolate! Recém saídos do forno, quentinhos e com uma quantidade exagerada de gotas de chocolate por cima. De preferência preparados em um dia chuvoso, para come-los acompanhados de um bom chocolate-quente.

Finalmente o garoto pareceu ocupar sua mente com alguma coisa que não lembrasse colegiais que não gostavam de matemática e que pretendiam se formar em estilistas (ver capítulo cinco).

Ergueu o rosto, no mesmo instante em que uma garota passou correndo exatamente na sua frente. Arregalou os olhos, lá estava a cabeleira azul e o corpo pequenino trajado de colegial. Pensou em se levantar –e até iria-, se no segundo seguinte a menina não passasse a ter cabelos castanhos e estar vestida de short e camiseta.

Abanou a cabeça, voltando a se entreter com o antigo pensamento. Qual era mesmo? Ah, sim: biscoitos de chocolate, que seriam comidos em um dia chuvoso. Quem sabe outros biscoitos também, como de anis com sua exuberante cor _azulada_ e pingos de _morango._

E o ruivo se deliciou na idéia de degustar biscoitos de anis com morango até se dar conta de que o que ele estava pensando não tinha mais nada a ver com biscoitos, e sim com Botan que tinha seu rosto estampado em sua mente.

_-_Senhor, como é difícil! – Exclamou, despenteando os cabelos ao sacudir a cabeça com as mãos.

_-_Kurama? – Um baixinho perguntou, encarando o amigo como se ele tivesse algum problema.

_-_Hiei! Finalmente, heim? Pensei que havia desistido de vir.

O recém-chegado fechou a cara, para em seguida dizer:

-Não enche.

Kurama riu. Era hilário conversar com Hiei, já que a personalidade explosiva do mesmo parecia estar sempre a prova. E ainda entre risos, o garoto foi pego de surpresa com uma pergunta do amigo:

_-_O que aconteceu entre você e a _blue onna_?

O garoto engasgou, como assim Hiei sabia do ocorrido? Era impossível alguém ter notado o sumiço repentino da dupla de dentro do auditório!

_-_Está se referindo a Botan?

_-_A própria.

Kurama olhou para o chão, o mesmo que a poucos "sapateava". Era melhor dizer a verdade... Não tinha motivos para esconder o que se passara entre os dois do melhor amigo.

_-_Nós, hum... Nós nos beijamos...

_-Vocês_ se beijaram ou _você_ a beijou?

O ruivo encarou o moreno atônito, com a melhor cara de quem acabara de ouvir que o mundo era plano. Como assim "..._ou_ _você a beijou?". _Mais é claro que os dois haviam se beijado, mutuamente! O que Hiei estava achando que ele era? Um assediador de colegas colegiais?

_-_Daí...

_-_Daí ela disse que estava errado, e foi embora...

_-_Embora? Como assim _embora_? Pura e simplesmente... embora? – O ruivo assentiu. –Baka...

_-_Quem você está chamando de idiota?

_-_Os dois.

_-_Como!

_-_Ela porque foi embora e você por tê-la deixado ir. Mas você é mais baka.

_-_O que?

_-_Humpf! Esquece e da uma olhada para frente.

Kurama levou os olhos do rapaz ao seu lado até a entrada da trilha do parque, onde um grupo de garotas ria divertidamente. E por minutos, sua atenção ficou presa na menina de curto vestido amarelo, que mexia em suas madeixas azuis.

Talvez por coincidência, por ter sentido um par de olhos grudados em si, por saber que Kurama estava lá, por alinhação dos planetas ou por simplesmente ter dado na telha, Botan olhou em direção ao ruivo, fintando-o por algum tempo.

E ela não pode deixar de agradecer por estar longe o suficiente para ser impossível do garoto perceber a vermelhidão que tomara conta de seu rosto. Olhou para o outro lado.

Ele ainda estava sentado, com o rosto em direção a garota e a atenção presa nela. E como assim ela o _esnobara_? Não, aquilo era um sonho! Mentira, um pesadelo! Botan o ignorara? Mais como... Ah, não, isso ele _não _admitiria.

Foi a sua vez de fechar a cara e levantar-se do banco. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e dirigiu-se para o lado oposto da garota.

_-_Vamos logo, Hiei.

Botan andava calmamente pelo pátio do colégio. Ah, como estava sendo difícil não pensar em Kurama depois do beijo do dia retrasado... E ainda para agravar a situação, ainda teve de encontra-lo no dia anterior no parque.

_-_Céus, o que está acontecendo comigo? – Perguntou-se, distraidamente enquanto olhava para o teto. –Não é dele que eu gosto... Então por que diabos eu só penso nele?

A garota suspirou pesadamente, enquanto sua atenção era atraída para o meio do recreio onde um círculo de alunos se formava. O que estaria acontecendo ali? Correu para ver o que era, e estranhamente sentiu uma fisgada no coração, alertando-a para não se aproximar.

Mas cabeça-dura como só, foi movida pela curiosidade até a algazarra que aumentava gradativamente. Até que seus olhos encontraram Keiko, que estava por cima de Maya. Realmente teria sido melhor ter dado meia volta...

_-_Mais o que... – Praguejou ela, saltando entre as duas para apartar a briga.

_-_Sua idiota! Olha o que você fez! – Brandiu Maya, tocando acima da sobrancelha e vendo que sangrava. –AGORA VOCÊ ME PAGA! – E ela novamente partiu para a briga.

_-_CALE A BOCA, SUA FILHA DE UMA... – Mas Keiko não continuou, pois fora atingida em cheio na boca. –Ai... VACA! Toma isso e vê se é bom! – Agarrou os cabelos da garota.

_-_Pelo o amor de Deus, parem com isso! – Pedia Botan, vendo as duas rolarem no chão do pátio, rasgando os uniformes e arranhando os rostos. –Será que invés de vocês ficarem apenas olhando, poderiam me ajudar aqui?

E no exato minuto vários alunos se interpuseram-se perante as duas, puxando-as para lados opostos. Keiko ainda lutava para livrar-se das mãos firmes que a seguravam, não tinha terminado ainda, Maya iria pagar por tudo. Principalmente por tentar arruinar a _sua_ peça!

_-_Você foi ótima Keiko! Parabéns! – Dizia Yusuke, dando leves palmadinhas no ombro da "amiga".

_-_Mais você _adora_ por lenha na fogueira, não é? – Criticava Botan, revirando os olhos. –Você está bem, Keiko?

A morena respondeu que sim, passando a mão sobre os lábios, para retirar um pouco do sangue que escorria do ferimento.

_-_Só que eu ainda não terminei... Eu ainda vou deformar o rosto dessa garota!

_-_Fique calma, você está machucada... Agora temos que torcer para que a diretora não... – Mas ela foi interrompida pela voz fina de Maya.

_-_Puf... Há! Coitada, estava defendendo a amiga... Essa amiga _piranha _que quer roubar o namorado de outra! Só que tadinha, ele não ta nem aí para você, não é Botan? – Um sorriso se formou no rosto da garota que provocava. –E sabe por que? Porque ele _ama a mim_, tanto que _eu_ sou a _namorada_ dele! Então eu só sinto, não tenho culpa se você é rejeitada...

Botan sentiu o rosto ferver e o sangue fluir no sentido contrário. Imagens e sentimentos passavam por ela como turbilhões invadindo sua mente. Não pensou duas vezes em gritar quando uma frase formou-se em sua mente:

-Sinto em informar que eu e o Kurama ficamos, sua CORNA!

Continua...

**Nota da Autora:** _Primeiramente peço desculpas pelo palavreado, gente! Mas eu realmente queria que ficasse meio verdadeiro! _

_Eu ainda gastei horas procurando uma outra palavra para colocar, mas realmente eu não encontrei nenhuma... _

_Mas, espero que tenham gostado deste cap, e do barraco entre as duas... XD Mas acreditem, no próximo cap, a briga será entre a Botan e a Maya! O.O _

_Espero reviws, e mais uma vez desculpem pelo palavreado... _

**Respondendo aos Coments: **

**Morgana the Witch:** A Keiko aqui tah maluquinha, neh? XD

Tadinha, sofre nas minhas mãos! "

Eh, no cap ngm atrapalhou o bjo! Mas parece q o Kurama non gostou de ser esnobado... /

Obrigada por ler!

Bjux!

**Anashi: **Amanda... Vc já tah pedindo d+... u.u

Bah! Non tem mais do q uma página? Entom tah grande! X

Hohohoho EU QUERO A MINHA FIC! . 

Obrigada pelo elogio e por ler!

Bjux!

**Angel Ariel009: **Nya! O Koenma jah tah morrendo! XD

E non se preocupe, virá mts beijos!

Obrigada por ler!

Bjux!

**Karol Himura: **Brigadinha!

A sua fic tbm tah mt fofa! Quero os próximos cap!

Entom vamos fazer a drupe: NÓS AGARRARÍAMOS O KURAMA!

Topa?

Obrigada por ler!

Bjux!

**Madam Spooky: **SIM! Ela deu!

E nesse cap bateu ainda mais! Hohoho

Gostou do "mula manca", neh? XD

A partir de agora, a Botan vai declarar guerra a Maya! YES

Er... Sem querer ser chata, mas Madam, e Quebrando as Regras, como vai? O.o

Obrigada por ler!

Bjux!

**Camis: **Teella festejando tbm

Graças a Deus esse bjo saiu... Axu q c non saísse, vcs me matavam! O.O

AH! Gostou, nesse cap ela apanhou, mas no próximo... Tsc, tadinha... Nem te conto! XD

Obrigada por ler!

Bjux!

**Asukaa: **Sim! Finalmente o bjo saiu!

Demorou (MT), mas saiu, neh?

Nya... Q isso, non escrevo assim tão bem! Sou razoável!

Qnt a Akane... COF! COF! Sei de nada... "

Obrigada por ler!

Bjux!

**Mayabi Yoruno: **Hohohoho XD

Sim, eles são bakas! Viu, até o Hiei concorda! XD

Mas, como vc disse, é o tempero da fic... Imagina c eles ficassem juntos sem nenhuma complicação... Bah! Ia perder a graça! XD

Obrigada por ler!

Bjux!


	9. Separados

Romeu e Julieta

**Separados**

Capítulo Oito

A primeira coisa que sentiu ao terminar a frase foi uma imensa dor na face direita do rosto. Pôs sua mão no local que continha uma grande marca vermelha, para em seguida olhar atônita para Maya, que ainda tinha a mão estendida no ar.

A garota de curtos cabelos mantinha um sorriso triunfal nos lábios, que logo pronunciaram:

_-_Nunca mais fale bobagens, garota.

Foi o fim. A gota d´água ou qualquer outro nome que definisse a declaração de guerra contra Maya Ichiji. Mais aquela garota iria pagar caro... E não seria ninguém menos do que Botan que a faria pagar...

_-_Keiko... – Sussurrou a garota. –Você não vai deformar o rosto dela... Pois quem fará isso serei eu! – Brandiu, partindo pra a briga.

Com unhas e punhos à mostra, a menina de olhos cor de ametistas pulou contra a aluna já machucada, atingindo em cheio o olho esquerdo. Uma fúria que Botan nunca sentira antes invadiu o seu frágil e delicado corpo, fazendo-a usar toda a sua força contra aquela que tinha o que mais queria... E por um momento, a imagem do ruivo lhe veio a mente.

Ela estava brigando... Coisa que nunca fizera em todos os seus dezesseis anos de vida. Ela estava com raiva... Sentimento que nunca sentira. E ela estaria... Apaixonada? E justamente por aquele que tornara-se seu amigo no último mês? Pelo ruivo gentil e educado, de belos olhos verdes?

Esquivou-se de um soco de Maya, rolando no chão e sentindo a mesma subir em si. As mãos de unhas vermelhas seguraram seus cabelos, puxando-os com força. Um gemido de dor saiu por sua boca, e levantando sua mão, devolveu o tapa contra aquela que começara.

Certamente colocara toda a sua força naquele "gesto", tanto que a menina estremeceu um pouco ao sentir o impacto. E se aproveitando disso, Botan girou-se para ficar em cima daquele ser, que agora tanto odiava.

Os pensamentos voltaram à sua mente. Ela não acreditava, não queria acreditar! Tinha certeza que gostava de Koenma... Então por que seu coração disparava quando ficava perto do ruivo? Por que sentia a face esquentar pelo simples fato de fitar aquelas esmeraldas? E por que diabos tinha que ter tanto ciúmes de Maya?

_-_Não adianta! – A garota de olhos ônix exclamou. –Você pode me bater e até me matar! Mas _nunca_ terá o coração do Kurama! E sabe por que? Por que ele _ama_ a mim!

Botan despertou do transe. Seus pensamentos dissiparam-se como uma névoa, e a única coisa que restou foi ela, o barulho de se coração e Maya, com aquelas palavras ainda ecoando.

Os gritos de incentivo que embalavam a briga sumiram, as pessoas presentes desapareceram. Tudo estava escuro e só restava ela e aquelas palavras. Sentiu a ardência nos olhos, já anunciando as lágrimas que queriam se apossar. E o que conseguiu fazer foi cravar as unhas no rosto de Maya.

_-_Kurama... – Pensou, estapeando o rosto alvo. –O que eu sinto por você? – Outro tapa. –Por que me atormenta tanto? – Mordeu a mão da menina que tentava revidar. –Por que me sinto tão boba perto de você? Por que... Por que eu te amo?

E essas perguntas ainda nostalgiavam sua mente quando uma voz... Quando _aquela_ voz se fez presente por dentre tantas outras. Ergueu o rosto, para visualizar aquele que a poucos tomava conta de seus pensamentos.

_-_Mais o que é isso? – A voz, normalmente melódica, agora soava raivosa. –O que está acontecendo?

Botan levantou-se, ele estava vendo? Ele... viu o que ela fizera? Deu espaço para Maya se levantar também, embora sua vontade era a de espancar um pouco mais a garota. E, com a maior cara de pau e encenação, a mesma praticamente atirou-se contra os braços do ruivo, em choro.

_-_Kurama... Ela... Esse monstro me atacou, do nada! – Escondeu o rosto inchado no peito do rapaz.

_-_Ei! Que mentira! – Keiko chamou a atenção para ela.

_-_É isso aí! Primeiro que foi a Ichiji que começou, batendo na Keiko! – Yusuke complementou.

_-_É verdade... E depois ofendeu a Botan! A senhorita Sendou apenas se defendeu! – A voz tímida de Akane se fez presente.

_-_Akane tem razão. Se a Maya não provocasse, tanto a Keiko quanto a Botan, nada disso teria acontecido. – Yuri concordou com a loirinha, fazendo-a corar.

Maya se viu em uma encrenca... Muitas pessoas assistiram o ocorrido, e se elas estavam dizendo isso agora, o que diriam caso Kurama fosse perguntar?

_-_Mentira! – Começou. –É tudo mentira! Você não vai acreditar neles, não é, Kurama?Você tem que acreditar em mim! – Brandiu, nervosa.

Mas o olhar do ruivo não desgrudava da garota de cabelos azuis, com a face direita vermelha, arranhada e despenteada. Ela ficava linda, até assim? Ele não tinha como acreditar em Maya... E não era porque os outros estavam dizendo o acontecido, mas porque acreditava que Botan nunca faria aquilo, se não provocada. Mas como não confiar na própria namorada? A única opção que teve foi acreditar nela. Botan o havia decepcionado...

_-_Ela disse que vocês ficaram! – Maya exasperou-se. –É mentira, não é? Diz que é mentira!

_-_Sim... É mentira... – Seus olhos cerraram-se ao encontrar o olhar róseo. Não era para ter contado... E agora estava bravo.

Uma dor latejante dilacerou o coração da menina, ao ouvir aquilo. Mentira? Não... Não era mentira! Não fora um delírio, muito menos um sonho! O gosto ainda estava em seus lábios, os toques ainda queimavam sua pele. E ele diz que era mentira?

As lágrimas que ainda lutavam para serem liberadas para trilhar um caminho no rosto da jovem finalmente deslizaram de seus olhos. Uma faca fora enterrada em seu coração, e ela só queria chorar...

_-_Keiko...! – Disse, em um muxoxo, abraçando a morena.

_-_Sshh... Eu estou aqui, amiga...

_------- _

O dia ainda estava na metade e as marcas da briga haviam desaparecido. Pelo menos em Botan, que não sofrera tanto, mas em Maya alguns sinais - tais como o olho roxo e a ferida nos lábios - ainda estavam presentes.

Suspirou ao lembrar-se do ocorrido. Nem sabia como a diretora ou algum responsável não havia visto aquilo. Na certa levaria uma suspensão. As coisas estavam indo bem, os alunos ainda perguntavam como ela se sentia e diziam que tirariam satisfações com a Ichiji e que sabiam que ela fora a culpada.

Mas, seria mesmo? Botan tinha consciência que fora Maya quem começara, mas ela também partira para o bruto. Talvez se tivesse se controlado... No fim concluiu que foi bom ter feito o que fez, excerto pela reação de Kurama...

O jovem estava frio, desde o dia passado. Não olhava para ela e muito menos trocavam uma palavra. Queria ver o que aconteceria no ensaio... A última coisa que tinha em mente era estragar a peça de Keiko e arruinar sua amizade com o garoto. Porém, naquelas circunstâncias...

O sinal do término da última aula soou, fazendo os alunos agilmente sumirem de dentro da sala. Botan espreguiçou-se, sabia que agora iria ser o caos... Lentamente se encaminhou para o teatro, sendo seguida por todo o resto do elenco da peça. Carranqueou a cara ao abrir a porta e encontrar Maya a encarando, com seu olho roxo.

Keiko, Yukina e Akane não seguraram o risinho ao depararem-se com a hilária cena da garota com uma gigantesca mancha no olho esquerdo. As quatro passaram direto, indo para o palco.

_-_Muito bem... Que tal começarmos com a cena em que Julieta tenta convencer Romeu a não partir? – Keiko indagou.

_-_Uma boa idéia... – Yukina sorriu. –É também uma linda cena.

_-_Pois ótimo! Romeu e Julieta, queiram se dirigir ao palco. Andem, andem! – A diretora apressou os dois, que ainda se olhavam antes de Kurama desviar o olhar.

-"Já vais partir? O dia ainda está longe..."

_-"As candeias do dia se apagaram, sobre as pontas dos pés o alegre dia se põe, no pico das montanhas úmidas. Ou parto, e vivo, ou morrerei, ficando." _

_-"Oh, Romeu, Romeu... Já é dia, mesmo que eu tente enganar a nós dois. Então foges, pois a luz aumenta a cada instante!" _

_-"Luz? Não... Escuridão apavorante, pois não te terei em meus braços. Mais um beijo e logo me irei, Julieta." _

Os dois estancaram, no mesmo lugar. Mais uma cena de beijo... Ah! Como a lembrança de três dias passados ainda se mantinha viva. Mais um beijo, era tudo que ambos queriam... Mas ela não se arriscava a pedir, e ele ainda a ignorava, mesmo que por dentro uma dor o corroesse.

_-_Está bem... Vamos para a cena seguinte, onde a mãe de Julieta entra em seu quarto.

E Kurama desceu as escadas, sentando junto a Maya que o agarrou. Botan olhou-os pelos cantos dos olhos, enquanto uma garota de estatura alta e cabelos castanhos se dirigia sorridente para o palco.

Duas horas de ensaio nunca pareceram tão cansativas e demoradas. Por que quando estava junto de Kurama o tempo andava mais depressa? Era melhor tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça...

_-_Botan! – A voz de Keiko fê-la voltar-se para ela. –Você soube? – Apontou para o panfleto em mãos.

_-_É uma festa... Vai ser dada amanhã... – Yukina falou.

_-_Festa?

_-_Isso! _Festa do Blackaut_...

Continua...

**Nota da Autora: **Oie!

Bem, ta... Esse não foi um dos mais rápidos capítulos a ser postado mas, também não veio tão atrasado! XD Espero que tenham gostado, mas axu que não ficou lá essas coisas...

Ah sim! Eu já sei o nº exato de capítulos que irá ter, e bem, está se encaminhando para o fim. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim... O.o

Eh só!

Bjux!

Teella

**Comentários: **

**Morgana the Witch: **Oi!

Hohohoho! Realmente, a Keiko aki nessa fic ta louquinha! Tsc... Obrigada por gostar da minha fic! E espero que continue lendo! -

Bjos!

**Camis: **Oi!

Oh! Vc fica feliz qnd esta fic é atualizada? Agora estou feliz tbm! - Q bom saber que estão gostando! Pois bem, ela teve o que mereceu, mas o Kurama deixou meio a desejar, neh? O.o Oh, céus... Mas ele ainda aprende... u.u

Bjos!

**Melody: **Oi!

Eh, esse cap não foi o mais rápido... Mas tbm não demorou um mês! XD Gostou da briga das duas? Espero que sim, pois eu adorei escrever!

Obrigada por estar gostando! -

Bjos!

**Bianca Potter:** Oi!

Verdade... Koenma e Maya ainda fazem um complô juntos... ¬¬ Mas ok... Que bom que gostou! E deste cap? Ficou legal? Obrigada por ler!

Bjos!

**Madam Spooky: **Oi!

Confusão foi apelido pra o que deu... Coitada da Botan, eu me ponho no lugar dela... Sinto pena em faze-la sofrer, mas fica tão legal dps! XD Axu q sou cruel! T.T

Obrigada por ler!

Bjos!

**Mayabi Yoruno: **Oi!

Puxa... Uma luta na lama ia ficar demais! Pena que eu já tinha dito que era um pátio... T.T Mas gostei da idéia msm! E tadinha, tah desorientada sim! O que o amor não faz, neh?

Obrigada por estar gostando!

**Sango-Web: **Oi!

"Tanajura deformada"? XD A-D-O-R-E-I! huauhau Vou ver c coloco isso em um cap! Mas claro, com os direitos autorais para vc! - Fico feliz por estar lendo e gostando!

Bjos!

**FozenBlueRose: **Oi!

Hohoho Qual o nome da dança? Pq eu tbm fico dançando e saltitando qnd eu to feliz! " Ah... Ele não levou um chute... Quem tem coragem de dar um chute nesse ruivinho lindo? Ç.Ç Espero que viva mt e q continue lendo e comentando! XD

Bjos!

**Marichan: **Oi!

Espera... Eu converti uma pessoa a gostar de KxB? AH EU VOU SURTAR DE ALEGRIA! Viva! Q bom! Obrigada pelo elogio!

Bjos!

**Anashi:** Oi!

Puxa, eu confundi... Não eram dois... Eh que eu tava contando com esse! "

Mas, eu tbm to com saudades, Amanda! Ç.Ç Vc non visita o col... ¬¬ Eh bom que vá a minha festa! . 

Obrigada por ler!

Bjos!


	10. Duvida

Romeu e Julieta

**Dúvida**

Capítulo Nove

A garota ainda piscou os olhos perante o panfleto que exibia a palavra _BLACKOUT _em gigantescas letras garrafais brancas, sobre um fundo preto. Mais o que diabos era aquilo? Uma festa, em completa escuridão?

_-_É o que?

_-_Uma festa Botan! Nesse sábado, não é demais? – Keiko pareceu animada.

_-_Quanto tempo não vamos há uma festa... Talvez seja bom, para aliviar o stress... – Yukina sorriu, enquanto falava com a costumeira voz calma.

_-_Estão todos comentando, o colégio em peso vai estar lá! – Akane voltou a atenção para o grupo.

A menina continuou parada, apenas encarando o papel que informava:

FESTA DO BLACKOUT

_Escuridão. Breu. Trevas. Noite. _

_Esqueça tudo o que falaram de ruim sobre essas palavras... Pois nessa festa, serão elas que irão bombar! _

_Com a participação J-Pop Coco Lee e, diretamente do Brasil, Mc Tati arrasando _

_na pista com o som mais badalado do momento! _

Azaração.

_Minas e Cuecas juntos, em completo breu... _

_Dança. _

_Atrações japonesa e brasileira do momento... _

_E pegação. _

_Se vai ficar tudo escuro? Só quem estiver lá que vai saber! _

Sábado, 18:00. 

Botan continuou parada, refletindo. Talvez o que Yukina havia dito não estivesse tão errado assim, não é? Quem sabe, espairecer um pouco as idéias... E conferir aquele "som mais badalado do momento" talvez não fosse tão ruim...

"... o colégio em peso vai estar lá!" As palavras de Akane voltaram à sua mente... Será que Kurama iria?

_-_E então? – A morena atraiu sua atenção, tirando-a do transe.

_-_Hum... Por quê não? – Sorriu.

_x _

Preguiçosamente Botan fechou a torneira do chuveiro. Seria melhor fechar logo do que ouvir sua mãe berrando pela milésima vez que "a água é um bem que está em falta" ou "nós que pagamos a conta" e até mesmo "você já está aí por mais de uma hora!" O que era uma mentira! Pois o relógio sobre a pia mostrava que só fazia quarenta e cinco minutos que ela estava tomando banho...

Enrolou-se na toalha e os cabelos em outra. Soltou um suspiro, não estava muito a fim de ir nessa festa... Ta que no momento a idéia lhe pareceu legal, mas... Estava tão "para baixo" com o ocorrido que naquele instante, o que mais queira era se enfiar de baixo das cobertas e dormir...

Mas havia prometido e as meninas a lembraram disso todo o resto da semana. Se faltasse, com certeza na segunda seria seu funeral... Ou até mesmo no domingo, pois ela não se assustaria caso elas viessem à sua casa "arrasta-la" para a tal festa.

Ainda eram quatro da tarde e elas haviam combinado de se encontrarem às 17:30 em frente à boate. Mas, do jeito que demorava em se arrumar – e juntando com a sua disposição -, se não começasse logo, chegaria atrasada. Olhou-se no espelho por um instante e por sorte nenhum espinha ou oleira tomava conta de seu rosto. Menos mal...

Abriu a porta do armário, mas foi interrompida pelo toque do celular – diga-se de passagem, que o ringcall era o da música de entrada do anime Tenjou Tenge (1). Desconfiou de quem seria, e após se jogar na cama atendeu para confirmar suas suspeitas: Keiko...

_-_Botan! Você já está pronta?

_-_Pronta? Mais ainda são quatro horas!

_-_Ta certo, eu também não estou pronta ainda... Com que roupa você vai? – Indagou, e se ela conhecesse a amiga do jeito que bem conhecia, tinha certeza que Keiko estava com metade do guarda-roupa jogado em sua cama.

_-_Não faço idéia... E você?

_-_Também não! Estou com _algumas_ roupas aqui sobre a cama e a Yukina está tentando me ajudar... É mesmo, ela dormiu aqui essa noite, vai comigo para festa!

"Algumas...?" Certo, não era metade... Era todo o guarda-roupa então.

_-_Mas você sabe com a Yukina é, não sabe Botan? Ela ta querendo ir com uma saia até o pé! Não dá... Não dá mesmo! Eu vou emprestar uma roupa para ela, pois, com a roupa que ela quer ir, eu não deixo!

_-_Ai, ai... Eu também não sei como ir... Eu tenho mesmo que comparecer?

Certamente esse foi seu erro... Não esperava aquela reação da amiga... Ficaria surda por, no mínimo, uma hora! Tratou de distanciar o celular do ouvido a tempo de escutar do "Mais é claro" em diante longe o suficiente para não perder a audição eternamente.

_-_COMO ASSIM "Eu tenho que comparecer?" MAIS É CLARO QUE SIM! BOTTAAANNN! VOCÊ PROMETEU! SE NÃO FOR, EU... EU...

_-_Calma Keiko! Era brincadeira...! Eu vou, vou sim! Pode ficar tranqüila! – Tentou concertar rapidamente a situação.

_-_É bom mesmo! – "_Keiko! Eu gostei dessa blusa!"_ A voz de Yukina apareceu. –Anh? COM ESSA? Ta louca! Isso não tem nem decote! Nem pensar! Botan... Eu vou desligar, tenho muito que fazer por aqui. E lembre-se: às 17:30, se não quiser aparecer morta na segunda! Baibai no kissu! YUKINA, TRATE DE IR COM UM DECOTE!

Ela riu ao desligar o celular e taca-lo ao seu lado sobre a cama, mas era uma gargalhada de frustração e nervosismo... Não de felicidade. É, como Keiko havia dito, se não queria aparecer morta... Era melhor começar a se arrumar...

_x_

Já era 17:40 quando uma garota de cabelos azuis apareceu na rua da boate, dirigindo-se certamente para a mesma. Os olhos fitavam a fila e ela caminhava reto, mas quem observasse direito veria que ela estava mergulhada em pensamentos... E esses eram sobre qual desculpa daria às meninas por estar atrasada. Mas eram só dez minutos...

Ela piscou algumas vezes quando uma longa mancha a sua frente – certamente a fila, mas como não estava prestando atenção... – pareceu-lhe perto... De mais. Parou de súbito a tempo de não se chocar com as pessoas, que por sorte, não repararam.

_-_Aqui, Botan! – A voz alegre e meiga de Akane ressonou sobre todas as outras, chamando sua atenção para o trio já formado na metade da fila.

_-_Está atrasada! – Brandiu Keiko, mal esperando a garota chegar.

_-_Desculpe, é que eu...

_-_Sem problema, Botan. – Começou Yukina. –Nós também chegamos tarde, não faz nem dois minutos que entramos na fila. A Akane que havia sido pontual guardou lugar para agente.

_-_Ela é a única que se salva aqui! – Riram as quatro.

Botan sorriu quando as viu, estavam tão bem vestidas... Keiko trajava uma calça jeans apertada e de cintura baixa, com uma bata branca e sandálias da mesma cor. Yukina, por um milagre, estava com um vestido um pouco mais curto que um palmo acima do joelho. E aquela estampa degradê em azul realmente ficara uma graça nela! Akane, como não podia deixar de ser, estava com uma mini jeans, até menor do que a da Botan – que já considerava a sua curta -, um tomara que caia curtinho e preto, com alguns brilhos. E, para completar o look, uma sandália preta de trançar, a qual Keiko já havia pedido emprestada uma vez.

Mas a garota de olhos rosados não ficava para trás. Além da "mini" jeans – que para Akane era cumprida de mais para ser uma mini (um palmo e meio acima do joelho) -, usava uma blusa acima do umbigo, de tecido levinho – tanto que a blusa era de manga cumprida – de cor vermelha e rosa. A sandália de salto caramelo dava um ar mais _fashion_ ao visual.

A conversa estava até interessante – falavam do teatro -, mas fora interrompida pela entrada "triunfal" de Yusuke & cia., que já chegaram pulando e furando a fila. Foi uma cena quando Keiko se estressou com ele, mas logo ficou vermelha quando o próprio a elogiou. Kuwabara se aproximou de Yukina, sempre sorridente e tímido, o que fez Hiei olha-lo pelo canto dos olhos. Mas Botan também não escapou de ter as bochechas – mesmo que levemente – rubras, quando Koenma sorriu para ela. Mas... E Kurama?

Por pouco sua boca não fez essa pergunta em voz alta. O que os garotos iriam achar? E, certamente Hiei iria correndo contar ao ruivo... E ele iria se achar... ARGH! Que raiva! Por que estava pensando nele? Se era do Koenma que gostava? Nenhum ruivo idiota que não tem coragem de admitir seus atos merece preocupação...

Dizer isso era fácil, mas admitir para o coração... Ah, isso já era outra – longa – história... Mas, se ele não fosse seria até melhor, não? Claro que sim! Ela não teria que aturar Maya exibindo o garoto como um troféu ou as garotas se jogando em cima dele... Definitivamente, seria uma boa ele não ir...

Sim, _seria_... Mas como quase tudo o que a garota deseja nunca acontece, não poderia ser diferente... Ela mal pôs os pés dentro da boate quando um par de olhos esmeraldas grudou em si. Kurama sentiu o ar fugir-lhe dos pulmões.

O garoto pareceu hipnotizado. Como ela podia ficar cada vez mais linda a cada dia que se passava? Isso era possível? Ele concordou que sim...

Viu ela caminhar e destacar-se entre todos. O sorriso dirigido às amigas e o balançar dos cabelos... Ela era... perfeita.

Estava tão perto... Mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Ela não pareceu tê-lo visto. Ótimo, assim era melhor. Ele a observaria de longe, como um predador que segue a sua vítima, pronta para ataca-la. E, na realidade, era exatamente isso que o ruivo queria...

O som já estava às alturas tocando aquelas músicas eletrônicas americanas populares. A pista já começava a ficar cheia e o ar, abafado. O quarteto de garotas se localizava perto do bar, todas encostadas na bancada viradas para a pista, excerto por Akane que pedia ao barman uma água.

_-_Desempina essa bunda, Akane! – Riu-se Keiko, fazendo a loira lançar-lhe uma careta.

_-_Gostaria de saber que som brasileiro é esse... Dizem os brasileiros são muito empolgados! – Yukina comentou.

_-_Uma vez eu vi um clip dessa Mc Tati... – Akane declarou, tomando um gole d´água. –É bem legal, sabe? Você dança bastante!

Enquanto as três continuavam a conversa, a menina de cabelos azuis apenas se perguntava por onde o ruivo devia de estar... Ela levantou os olhos, encarando a pista de dança e viu o grupo de amigos dançando não muito longe. Segurou o riso.

Yusuke, com a nada discreta bermuda vermelha e laranja, dançava alegre e empolgado com os dedos indicadores levantados e fazendo uma cara no mínimo, hilária. Kuwabara também entrara na dança, meio desengonçado fazendo sinais com as mãos, em estilo rock and roll. Hiei continuava na parede, com seu costumeiro modelito preto, apenas observando o mico dos amigos. E Koenma, por vez, imitava Yusuke.

Botan chamou as amigas, apontando-os. Aquilo ficaria marcado para sempre... Porque a cena era catastrófica. Mas o que ela não percebeu foi que afastado deles um casal também dançava, mas quem atraia a atenção do ruivo não era a garota à sua frente, e sim a de olhos rosados que mirava em outra direção.

Com mais ou menos uma hora de música eletrônica, Coco Lee subiu ao palco fazendo todos pularem. Mas a cantora não permaneceu por muito tempo, meia hora depois deu lugar à atração que todos estavam curiosos para ver... Mc Tati entrou em cena, já disparando com seu funk, para o fuzuê geral.

_-_Eu não entendo espanhol! – Yukina disse.

_-_Se ela é brasileira, ela fala é português, né? E não espanhol! – Keiko tentava fazer sua voz presente.

_-_Pioro... Agora que eu não entenderei bulhufas! – Botan gritou, mas sua voz pareceu normal ao ouvido de todas, graças ao som.

_-_Ta, que seja! Vamos dançar! – E Akane as puxou para a pista, já requebrando o tão ensaiado passo de funk.

_"Bate coxa_

_Bate pé! _

_Sacode o corpo mulher!" _

A cantora já estava em sua terceira música quando uma mão segurou um dos braços de Akane, fazendo-a virar-se. Um garoto alto e loiro de fascinantes olhos azuis lhe sussurrou algo no ouvido. Ela riu e deixou-se segui-lo. As meninas soltaram algumas risadinhas quando o casal começou com os beijos.

O trio ainda dançou por mais algum tempo. Talvez haviam se passado uns dez minutos quando a loira voltou, as bochechas rosadas e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

_-_Aê! Eu pensei que fosse o Yuri! Mas depois eu vi que não.

_-_É bem parecido mesmo! – Botan comentou, fazendo a garota enrubescer-se ainda mais. Para a infelicidade de Akane, não era Yuri...

_-_FALA AÍ MOÇADA! É AGORA QUE O SHOW VAI COMEÇAR! PREPARADOS PARA SABER O PORQUE DO NOME? ENTÃO LÁ VAI! – uma voz soou pelo microfone fazendo toda boate ficar em pleno breu por instantes.

Ninguém enxergava nada, apenas era ouvida uma música em estilo hip-hop ligeiramente calma. Foi quando lasers de variadas cores começaram a cortar o ambiente, nem chegando a iluminar direito. Mas o efeito era, em verdade, mágico.

Kurama observava Maya dançando. Ele sentara-se perto de uma das mesas, a expressão angustiada de estar ali, se o que queria era mesmo outra pessoa...

Ele olhou por todo o lugar, procurando pela garota. Até que para a sua felicidade, um laser riscou o rosto dela, iluminando-o. Ele ergueu-se, deu uma última olhada para Maya e se dirigiu até onde Botan estava. Agora era a sua oportunidade...

A menina balançava o corpo lentamente, entrando em sintonia com a dança. Mas nem saia do lugar, seus pés estavam a matando... Foi quando, sem ao menos dizer uma palavra sequer, alguém a puxou consigo. Ainda ouviu gritinhos de encorajamento das amigas até distanciar-se significadamente. Sentiu ele empurrar-lhe contra a parede e duas mãos fortes, porém gentis, segurar-lhe a cintura.

Inalou um perfume almiscarado já bem conhecido. Ainda tentou falar algo, mas seus lábios foram calados pelo o do garoto. Ela conhecia... Ela sabia de quem eram! E aquele jeito único de empurrar a língua não podia ser de mais ninguém... Os toques suaves em suas costas e em seu rosto... Aquele beijo apaixonante e molhado. Sim, ela conhecia... E por todo o momento do beijo, ela se imaginou com Kurama.

Suas bocas se desencontraram e ele aproveitou para beliscar suavemente a pele alva dela, marcando-a. Os lábios carnudos dele em seu pescoço e as mãos da menina em sua nuca... Os dois já chegavam ao delírio. Novamente beijaram-se na boca.

Quando finalmente se separaram, com o ar entrecortado, ela ainda conseguiu sussurrar:

_-_Kurama?

E ele apenas sorriu, quase que imperceptível – sendo pela escuridão ou pelo próprio mistério. Depositou um último beijo nos lábios da garota e virou-se se distanciando dela. Mas Botan pôde jurar que enquanto ele ia embora, um laser branco iluminou uma mecha de seus cabelos, tão rubros feito o fogo.

Continua...

**Nota:** Finalmente!

Aki tah o cap 9! Eeehhh! Com demora, mas tah aki!

Gente, eu já sei qnts cap vaum ter! E, já está se encaminhando para o fim...

Pois eh, só mais alguns e o será o fim de Romeu e Julieta... Mas calma! Não faltam dois ou três não! Faltam mais! " Fiquem tranqüilos... Ou não! Oo

Peço desculpas, mas desta vez eu não responderei as reviws... Mas no próximo eu responderei, como sempre!

Um beijo e mts agradecimentos à todos que leram e comentaram!

Teella


	11. Reconcilhaçoes

Romeu e Julieta

**Reconciliações**

Capítulo Dez

Já eram duas e cinqüenta da tarde daquela exaustiva segunda-feira, e a matéria da senhora Genkai nunca havia parecido tão chata a todos.

A última garota da primeira fileira soltou um suspiro enquanto enterrava seu rosto por dentre os braços. Literatura era uma matéria da qual gostava, ainda mais quando o assunto relacionava-se com a peça em que ela iria ser a "mocinha". Então, por que estava com tanto tédio?

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se do sábado anterior. Teria sido realmente ele quem a beijara? Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, e uma sensação de estar sendo observada alastrou-se por ela. Virou o rosto, encontrando com um Kurama do outro lado da sala, compenetrado na aula. Sua esperança se esvaiu, e ela voltou a debruçar-se sobre os braços.

O ruivo relaxou um pouco ao ver que ela não havia o notado a olhando por todo aquele tempo. Por muito pouco não fora pego em flagrante. Já iam completar duas semanas desde a confusão entre Botan e Maya, e até aquele dia os dois não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer. Excerto pelos ensaios e por sábado, mas a menina de cabelos azuis nem desconfiava que fora ele quem a beijara...

A semana cultural se aproximava, e logo, logo ela chegaria. Keiko, como diretora, já estava começando a ficar revoltada com os ensaios, que literalmente não andavam... Ora era Yusuke reclamando das vestes, outra Kuwabara travando nas falas... Os figurinos não estavam completamente terminados, e a maquiagem nem fora testada.

Era de enlouquecer qualquer um.

E para piorar, ainda tinha a briga entre os dois protagonistas, que se recusavam em interpretar bem... Era tanta frieza que mais pareciam inimigos do que amantes! Assim não dava, e naquele ensaio de segunda-feira, Keiko ia por ordem. Ah, ela ia... E como ia!

Dez minutos se arrastaram, mas tudo que tem hora, um dia chega. E não foi diferente com o tão cobiçado sinal, que para a felicidade dos alunos, disparou a sua tão "graciosa" campainha.

Diga-se de passagem, que os alunos se jogaram porta à fora, e que todos dos grupos de teatro tinham quinze minutos para lanchar e se dirigirem ao auditório. E foi nessa pequena pausa que duas pessoas se esbarraram no corredor...

_-_Desculpe. – pediu a garota, nem sequer olhando para quem tropeçara.

_-_Botan... – chamou o rapaz, fazendo a menina arregalar os olhos em sua direção. –Eu, eu... Você. Não, eu... Quero dizer. Me desculpe... – suspirou. – Fiquei bravo com você, sendo que a culpada era a Maya. Você não teve culpa... Eu que sou cabeça dura, e--

Ela não o permitiu terminar com o discurso. Ele havia pedido desculpas! Ele, por livre e espontânea vontade! E não seria demais um abraço entre _amigos_, certo? E foi exatamente isso que ela fez...

Em um salto, já estava abraçada ao rapaz, com o melhor sorriso no rosto, que há muito não exibia tanta felicidade. Talvez, agora, as coisas começassem a melhorar...

A face de Kurama disputava com os cabelos, e o ruivo não sabia como agir. Definitivamente ter a garota nos seus braços o fazia relembrar de certos momentos. Momentos estes que haviam deixado vestígios nos lábios do garoto.

Olhares curiosos foram lançados na direção do casal, e um encabulado Kurama desfez-se do abraço, para encarar a "amiga". E como sentia-se perdido ao mirar nos grandes orbes cor-de-rosa…

_-_Senti saudades... – admitiu ela, sorrindo gentilmente.

_-_Eu também... – conseguiu dizer, um pouco antes de ser repreendido por uma Keiko brava que brandia pelo corredor.

_-_ALUNOS DO 112 – C, DA PARA TODO MUNDO APARECER NO AUDITÓRIO, OU TÁ DIFÍCIL?

E a morena não parecia se importar com os olhares incrédulos de alguns alunos que passavam ocasionalmente por ali.

_-_QUE É? TÁ OLHANDO O QUÊ? FAZ PARTE DA PEÇA? NÃO, ENTÃO CHISPA! – logo, logo o corredor se dissipou de alunos. – E vocês aí? – ela perguntou, referindo-se à Kurama e Botan.

A garota de cabelos azulados engoliu a seco e exibiu um sorriso amarelo.

_-_Fizeram as pazes? – olhou de um para o outro. – GRAÇAS A DEUS!

Só faltou ela ajoelhar-se no chão e rezar. Finalmente sua peça andaria!

Minutos depois, todos os grupos de teatro se localizavam no mesmo auditório, o que resultava numa sala um tanto quanto apertada. Não mencionando a algazarra e desordem de todos.

Como alguém poderia pensar ali? Era exatamente isso que passava pela cabeça de Keiko, que estava reunida com as outras diretoras das peças. Certamente, aquele dia não seria nem um pouco produtivo...

Em outro canto do mesmo auditório, um rapaz observava atentamente uma dupla que conversava, ignorando todo o barulho. Como assim eles haviam voltado a se falar?

Koenma cerrou os olhos e pulou do palco. Ele estava lerdo demais, e a intimidade entre Shuuichi-baka e a _sua_ garota acabaria por ali. Caminhou em passos largos na direção dos dois, e sem ao menos preocupar-se em pedir licença, agarrou o braço direito de Botan, puxando-a para perto de si.

E ele pôde jurar ver os olhos verdes-esmeraldas do ruivo contraírem-se.

_-_Ko-Koenma? – gaguejou ela, tendo as faces atingidas por uma leve coloração rosada.

_-_Botan, eu não sou de enrolar muito. Então vou logo ao ponto: quer sair comigo, na quinta?

Ela abriu a boca. Kurama cerrou os punhos.

* * *

Os dias nunca haviam passado tão rápido para a garota como naquela semana. Quando se deu conta, já era quinta-feira e lá estava ela, usando seu vestido em estilo "tubinho" preto de alcinhas, em frente ao cinema de um lotado shopping.

Botan suspirou, olhando pela centésima nona vez o seu relógio. Koenma estava atrasado...

Passou os olhos ao redor. O _New Tókio City Center_ estava realmente lotado para um dia de semana, mesmo sendo à noite. Talvez a proximidade do dia sete de julho fosse o motivo, o Festival das Estrelas era tido como uma data mágica, onde todos os pedidos eram realizados.

Ela ainda mantinha o olhar fixo em um ponto qualquer, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro, anunciando a chegada do atrasado.

_-_Foi mau, Botan. – disse, já envolvendo a cintura dela com um dos braços. – E aí? Comprou as entradas pro filme?

_-_Ahn... O filme há essas alturas já deve ter começado. – respondeu, achando um pouco grosso da parte dele se atrasar mais de quarenta minutos e ainda esperar que ela tenha comprado os ingressos.

_-_Que pena... Então, onde quer ir? – perguntou, arrastando-a antes de poder falar. E sem nenhum dos dois perceberem, uma outra pessoa seguiu o mesmo caminho.

O ruivo ainda se perguntou o que diabos estava fazendo ali. Ele não tinha nada haver com Botan... Eram _amigos_, e só! Tudo bem que haviam se beijado... Duas vezes, mas mesmo assim...

Lançou um olhar aos dois, que cada vez estavam mais próximos. Teria sido melhor ficar em casa...

Ele revirou os olhos, fazendo meia-volta. Não tinha o direito de se interferir nos assuntos amorosos dela. Mas uma última olhada... Só para se certificar, não faria mal nenhum, certo?

...Errado...

Os orbes esverdeados arregalaram-se quando sua visão enviou a mensagem ao cérebro de que Koenma a havia segurado junto à parede, com as mãos firmes em sua cintura. Kurama não soube o que fazer, o que pensar...

Seu coração acelerou e uma pontada de raiva invadiu seu ser. Era como se o sangue começasse a fluir ao contrário, e logo sua face já encontrava-se vermelha de fúria. No primeiro instante, sua reação era a de ir até lá e acabar com aquele garoto. E ele iria, o que o impediu foi perceber que estava com ciúmes.

Segurou a cabeça com força quando a "ficha caiu", mas vários pensamentos invadiam sua mente como se fossem turbilhões. E a saída que encontrou foi correr, para um lugar em que pudesse pensar e refletir sobre o que estava sentindo pela garota de cabelos azuis e olhos rosados...

Botan sentiu o corpo todo estremecer quando, do nada, o rapaz que a acompanhava a segurou de modo... comprometedor. Aquilo fora o que sempre sonhara, então por que sentia-se tão incomodada? Por que ao olhar os olhos castanhos do garoto ela não sentia um frio correr a espinha? E por que quem não saia-lhe da mente era Kurama?

Os lábios semiabertos de Koenma aproximavam-se cada vez mais, e só o que ela queria era descobrir o que se passava consigo, coisa que não sabia. Mas tinha plena certeza de que não queria estar ali, ao menos não com ele. E muito menos beija-lo.

_-_Para. – pediu, virando o rosto em tempo do beijo ser em sua face. –Desculpe... Mas, eu não posso.

_-_É o que? – o rapaz a olhou, perplexo.

_-_Desculpe Koenma, mas eu não quero beijar uma pessoa pela qual não sinto... _nada._

E a última palavra teve ênfase.

_Banheiro masculino_. Se tinha um local melhor para um garoto confuso pensar, em pleno shopping, o ruivo não tinha a menor idéia de qual era. Entrou em uma das cabines, abaixou a tábua e sentou-se nela, apoiando o queixo nas duas mãos.

Era melhor começar a refletir o que se passava em seu coração quando o assunto era a "blue-onna". E quanto mais rápido descobrisse, melhor seria.

_-_Oi! – uma voz ao lado cumprimentou. Kurama arqueou uma sobrancelha enquanto encarava a parede que separava a sua cabine da outra.

_-_Oi... – respondeu, achando que assim aquele "papo" acabaria.

_-_Onde você está? – a mesma voz.

_-_Ao seu lado. – voltou a olhar para a parede.

_-_O que está fazendo?

_-_O mesmo que você. – e ele sentiu-se tão idiota quanto quem começara a conversa.

_-_To pensando em ir aí... Posso?

_-_Não! – exclamou, incrédulo e já se levantando.

_-_Cara, deixa eu sair daqui porque eu tô no banheiro masculino e tem um louco pensando que eu estou falando com ele... Depois eu te ligo, valeu? – e passos puderam ser ouvidos.

Rapidamente saiu do banheiro. Onde ele estava com a cabeça ao pensar que alguém falaria com ele justamente naquele lugar? As bochechas rosadas, graças à vergonha que estava sentindo, passaram para o vermelho quando uma voz fina e muito bem conhecida falou seu nome:

_-_Kurama?

_-_B-Botan? – olhou para os lados e ninguém a acompanhava. – Ele a beijou... E foi embora? – pensou.

_-_O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, sorrindo.

_-_Ahn... Eu, bem... Sábado é o Festival das Estrelas e eu queria comprar algo para a minha mãe. – mentiu. –E você? Não deveria estar com o – sua voz saiu amarga – Koenma?

_-_Ah... – começou, caminhando ao lado do ruivo. –Eu dei o fora nele...

Kurama se engasgou com o próprio ar que respirava, parando abruptamente em meio ao corredor lotado de gente.

-Como?

_-_Ele tentou me beijar e... – um sorrisinho escapou por seus lábios ao ver a reação do garoto. –E daí eu não quis, e dei o fora nele! – finalizou, parando de costas para o garoto que continuava arregalado.

Aquilo era um sonho...

_-_Verdade? – ela confirmou com a cabeça.

Era realidade.

E ele não precisou mais quebrar a cabeça para saber o que sentia por ela.

_-_Você... Está muito bonita, Botan. – elogiou, voltando a caminhar ao lado da menina.

_-_Hn? – suas bochechas coraram – Obrigada. – os olhos de ambos se encontraram.

Foi só vê-la sorrindo e com um leve rubor nas faces para perceber que já não podia voltar atrás, porque estava _apaixonado_...

**Continua... **

**Notas da Autora:** Séculos depois do capítulo nove

Olá/o/ Como vão vocês?

Olhares fuzilantes a encaram

O.o"" Err... Que bom que vão bem! "

Rende-se e se joga no chão

DESCULPEM! T.T Eu não queria demorar tanto! T.T Mas é que a falta de inspiração se abateu sobre mim... E foram momentos difíceis até eu conseguir terminar este capítulo, que e espero estar do agrado de vocês! T.T

E também quero dar a notícia (de novo) de que o fim se aproxima. Música de velório Em breve livrarão-se de mim! Chora

E é isso... Beijos para todos!

Teella

**Reviwes: **

**Shiva Kitsune: **Que bom que está gostando! E não se preocupe, falta pouco para o final! Muito obrigada por ter comentado!

**Shiawase Higurashi: **Primeira fic de YYH a ser lida? O.o QUE HONRA! O Eu tbm acho que KxB é um casal lindo, amo muito esses dois! Obrigada pelo elogio e por ter comentado! Fico muito feliz!

**Thorn of Lily: **Menina! O.O Você fez uma cirurgia? Espero q esteja melhor/o/ E não chore! T.T O fim se aproxima! o E eu espero ser feliz, neh? o.o Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Pyoko-chan:** Bem, ele só perdoou oficialmente ela neste cap, neh? xD E calma q algumas coisas ainda vão rolar! Já, já você lerá o que tanto quer ler! Obrigada por ter lido! E por comentar tbm, claro!

**Mel A.T.:** Nyu! Tudo bem, fico feliz por você ler! E agora ainda mais por ter comentado/o/ Finalmente ele tomou atidude, realmente! xD E sim, homem q é homem, toma atitude! o.ó

**Dama 9: **Obrigada por acompanhar a fic! E pelo elogio tbm! Continue lendo, e comentando se puder!

**Sango-Web:** xD Cafucú? AMEI TBM! Huahauaua Ai, ai... O K-kun é mt confuso mesmo... Mas esse é um dos charmes dele, concorda? ;) E medo da Botan concordo! Ele é só da Botan-chan... Mas o Youko pode ser nosso! O Que acha? Obrigada por ler e comentar!

**Camis:** Minha comentadora fiel, pensei que tinha me abandonado! XD Você sumiu msm, heim? Mais tah, que bom que gostou, fico feliz! Espero q este tbm tenha sido fofo/o/

**J.S. Baldessar: **Nyu... Nunca tinha visto? ;( Ainda bem q encontrou:D Verdade, azarada ela, non? ¬¬"" Eu tbm queria ser azarada assim, mas... Ai, ai. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Obrigada por ler e comentar!


	12. Revelaçoes

Romeu e Julieta Revelações Capítulo Onze 

O dia seis de julho chegara em uma velocidade quase que surpreendente. Um mês e meio havia se passado, e mesmo assim os preparativos para o Festival das Estrelas mal pareciam terem começado.

O Meiouh High School havia dado aquela quente sexta feira como "dia letivo", mas diferente do normal, as aulas não haviam acontecido, dando lugar à arrumação de todo o colégio para o dia posterior, onde o tão esperado Festival se realizaria.

Os portões de ferro foram enfeitados com origamis coloridos e brotos de bambus, os praticamente símbolos da festa. No pátio foram montados o palco e algumas das centenas de barraquinhas que teria no evento.

O espaço do festival chegava à grande avenida beira-mar onde a escola se localizava. E já passavam das cinco da tarde quando os preparativos haviam, finalmente, terminado.

Uma exausta Botan jogou-se no banco de frente para o mar. Aquela brisa nunca fora tão convidativa... Estava no colégio, assim como todos os outros, desde as sete da manhã ajudando na arrumação e apenas agora fora descansar. Ao menos tudo saíra perfeito.

Tirou os sapatos e meias, pisando na pouca areia fofa que tinha. O mar, por se localizar abaixo do muro, apenas podia ser sentido pelas raras gotas d´água que iam tocar a menina, graças as ondas. Suspirou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

_-_Ei! – uma mão tocou seu ombro. –Já te avisaram da reunião? – Keiko sentou-se ao seu lado.

_-_Reunião? – Botan ergueu o rosto. –Que reunião?

_-_Uma reuniãozinha... Para comemorar o final dos ensaios! – disse, contente. –Idéia de Yusuke... Vai pouca gente, sabe? Só os mais chegados...

_-_E quem seria esses "mais chegados"? – torceu mentalmente para Koenma não ser chamado.

_-_Vejamos... Eu, o próprio Yusuke, Yukina, Kuwabara que com certeza será seguido pela irmã, Hiei que não vai deixar a Yukina ao lado de Kuwabara por nada, Akane, Yuri, você, _Koenma_ e _Kurama_. – contou nos dedos. –É, acho que só!

A menina de cabelos azulados estremeceu. E ela não sabia se era por causa de ter que reencontrar Koenma após o fora ou pelo simples fato de ter escutado o nome do ruivo...

_-_Hun... Eu não sei, se a idéia partiu do Yusuke, de certa forma coisa boa não deve ser... – comentou dando de ombros.

_-_O que quer dizer? – a morena se levantou. –Yusuke pode ser meio atrapalhado, mas tem bom coração! Ele só quer comemorar...

_-_E é dessa comemoração que eu tenho medo... – sussurrou. –Está bem, eu vou. – e uma alegre Keiko jogou-se sobre ela.

Já eram nove e quinze quando uma apressada menina entrou no Templo da Sra. Genkai. Ela nunca sequer pensou um dia entrar lá, imagina antão comemorar algo? Mas o que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça, era Yusuke ser sobrinho de consideração da velhinha. Quem diria!

Os cabelos mais uma vez estavam presos, mas diferente do já acostumado rabo alto, agora era uma trança que prendia suas madeixas. A maquiagem leve na face se consistia apenas em lápis, uma sombra clarinha e gloss nos lábios. A blusa preta trançada atrás dava um ar mais elegante ao visual completado por uma calça jeans e scarpin.

Abriu a porta de correr, deparando-se com vários rostos. Mas foi apenas um que chamou sua atenção... Ele estava, no mínimo, _perfeito_...

Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um rabo baixo, o estilo social da calça caque era quebrado graças à blusa esportiva preta e tênis da mesma cor. Os olhos verdes faiscavam como se uma nova esperança preenchesse seu coração. E ela não deixou de imaginar qual seria...

_-_Finalmente, sua atrasada! – Akane sorriu. –Já estávamos pensando que não viria.

_-_E você acha que ela deixaria de vir? – a voz rouca do baixinho se fez presente, e um sorriso sarcástico tomou conta de seus lábios. –Não com ele aqui...

Koenma estufou o peito enquanto o moreno revirava os olhos.

_-_Não é por sua causa, idiota. – rugiu, fazendo o garoto ficar sem graça. –Por causa de... uma outra pessoa... – e lançando um olhar para Kurama, calou-se enquanto via o mesmo engasgar-se com a bebida.

_-_Às vezes eu acho que ele não bate bem... – Keiko piscou algumas vezes. –Mas, fico feliz por ter vindo! Só faltava você!

_-_Eu não perderia por nada... – e discretamente olhou para o garoto que ainda tossia.

_-_É, é, é... Viva, via, etc e tal. Agora, que a festa comece! – e assim Yusuke jogou sobre a mesa dois engradados, enquanto Kuwabara ligava o som.

_-_Han? – Yuri esticou o pescoço, lendo o rótulo em seguida. –Saquê... Como...?

_-_Você deveria perguntar quem. – falou Shizuka, apagando um cigarro. –Não foi nem um pouco difícil para mim, e muito menos para o Yusuke, já que todos os donos de bares de Tóquio o conhecem.

_-Complementando_: por causa da minha _mãe_. – ele cruzou os braços. –Não vão pensar que sou um cachaceiro...

_-_Imagina... Apenas trouxe dois engradados de saquê para a festa. – comentou Akane, apoiando o rosto na mão direita.

_-_Se não quiser, não beba. – Kuwabara encheu o copo. –E viva nós!

A festa continuou agitada, e já passavam da meia noite quando Yuri chamou Akane para fora, sendo alvo de diversas piadinhas da turma, já bêbada. Meia-hora depois foi a fez de Keiko arrastar um Yusuke bêbado e encabulado para a varanda, sendo o casal da vez a ser o alvo das brincadeiras.

Kurama olhou pelo canto dos olhos Botan, que encarava o copo de saquê, já vazio. O olhar dela se perdia em algum ponto dentro do recipiente, até que ela levantou o mesmo e com a voz grogue, pediu:

_-_Podi enxier... – retrucou, sendo servida por uma Shizuka sorridente e brincalhona que logo voltou à sua diversão de encher Hiei.

Talvez as cinco doses que Yusuke havia empurrado goela abaixo de Botan não a tivesse feito tão bem... Kurama e Hiei não haviam nem sequer tocado na bebida e eram os mais sóbrios do local, seguidos por Akane, Yuri, Keiko e Yukina. Era inacreditável ver a meiga e tímida caçula dos Koorime aos soluços e coma voz embriagada.

Certamente o ruivo também cogitava a idéia de levar a menina consigo, mas ela não estava sóbria, e temia acontecer algo. E o medo de ser rejeitado, como fora Koenma – e pela segunda vez na festa, logo depois indo embora – se mantinha presente na mente do garoto.

O relógio marcava uma e meia da madrugada e todos já estavam a mercê da bebida, com poucas exceções. A noite fora divertida, principalmente quando Shizuka, sem nem mais nem menos, tascou um beijo na boca de Hiei que ficou escarlate. Casais haviam se acertado, e o _grande dia _já começava a nascer. A apresentação de Romeu e Julieta seria em menos e dezoito horas, e personagens importantes para a peça nem haviam pregado os olhos ainda.

Kurama decidiu acabar logo com a festa, antes que Genkai chegasse. A senhora havia dado até uma hora da manhã, e por sorte já estava atrasada meia hora. Não foi _muito_ difícil tirar todos da casa, e por mais incrível que parecesse, após uns certos beijos, Yusuke estava pronto para outra, e sóbrio.

Akane e Yuri foram juntos, Hiei teve que carregar Yukina que não estava passando bem, Shizuka e Kuwabara preocuparam o grupo quando se abraçaram e saíram cantando pela rua alguma marchinha desconhecida. Yusuke iria levar Keiko em casa, e só restava Botan e o ruivo...

_-_Naum prexisam xi preocupar... – a voz fina da menina parecia ainda mais aguda. –Eu to beim... Muitux beim... – ergueu o dedo indicador e voltou-se para o poste. –Até a pexa... Boua Noitii...

_-_Ela deu boa noite para o poste? – Yusuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_-_É melhor você levar ela, Kurama. – Keiko advertiu, sendo que a própria não estava lá tão bem assim.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça e correu alguns metros até alcançar a menina que trocava os pés enquanto andava em plena rua. Parecia cantarolar algo, enquanto abria os braços como se quisesse voar. E se não fosse pelo reflexo do rapaz, ela havia ido direto ao chão, por tropeçar nos próprios saltos.

_-_Cuidado... – disse ele, segurando sua cintura. –Não acha melhor tirar os sapatos?

Botan teve a face corada, e os olhos pequeninos por causa da bebida apertaram-se ainda mais, reconhecendo o borrão vermelho a sua frente.

_-_Kurama? – perguntou, tocando na face do garoto. –Ah, Kurama... – ela o abraçou, assustando-o.

Lentamente ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas da garota, retribuindo o abraço. Encostou a face no vão do pescoço dela, inalando um cheiro adocicado misturado ao saquê.

_-_Kurama... – ela voltou a falar. –Eu quero txi dixer uma 'coxinha'. – afastou-se dele, carranqueando o rosto. –Euxiamux...

_-_O quê? – ele perguntou, sem entender sequer uma palavra da última frase.

_-_EU TXI AMUX! – gritou, esticando os braços e dando as costas ao garoto ao caminhar alguns centímetros pela rua. –Txi amux muuiiitttooo! Muito, muito e muuiiittto! – ela gargalhou. –Txi amux tanto que chiego a me odiar!

O ruivo continuava parado e perplexo, apenas olhando para a menina que ria loucamente pela rua. Ela... havia dito que... o amava? Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos verdes, escorrendo pela face. Seria aquilo verdade? Ou apenas efeito da bebida?

_-_Me beija! – ela voltou-se para ele. –Mi BEJAA! – agarrou os ombros do garoto, o puxando para si e beijando-o.

Por um momento, ele retribuiu. Mas logo a idéia de ela estar bêbada e de aquilo não ser como ele queria se prevaleceu, afastando-a. Mais lágrimas banhavam sua face, e a menina não entendeu mais nada quando a abraçou, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

_-_Eu te amo, Botan... Te amo mais do que tudo... Te amo há tanto tempo, e nem sabia... – suas mãos empurraram as costas delicadas e nuas dela, trazendo-a mais para si. –Mas não é dessa forma que eu quero... Não me declarar assim, com você neste estado... – desfez-se dos braços da menina. –Amanhã, Botan... Talvez você não se lembre de hoje, mas pode ter certeza que amanhã tudo se resolverá...

E lentamente os dois caminharam pela rua, até a garota de olhos rosados chegar em casa e estar sã e salva. Agora, era só contar as horas para ele poder se declarar...

**Continua...**

**Nota da Autora: **Olá!

Gente, eu corri com este capítulo porque hoje eu estou indo viajar, às dez da noite! E esse foi o penúltimo capítulo de **Romeu e Julieta**... O próximo será o final... E é isso, dia 25 faz um ano que eu comecei essa fic... Um ano que vocês me acompanham com ela, MUITO OBRIGADA!

Não demorarei em postar. Antes de fevereiro eu estarei postando o último, ok? Aguardem, que logo, logo as coisas se resolverão... Feliz 2006!

Beijos! Teella

**Reviews:**

**Thorn of Lily: **Oi! Nyu... Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz por ter favoritado a história! E por você ter melhorado da cirurgia tbm! Bjx e até a próxima!

**Dama 9:** Oi! Nya, obrigada! O próximo é o último... Finalmente! Espero que continue lendo e comentando! Bjx e até!

**Sango-web: **Thanks por perdoar meu atraso! E sim, a parte do banheiro foi cômica! XD Então é isso, Youko pra nós! Quer que parte? Da cintura para cima ou da cintura para baixo? XD Bjx!

**Camis:** Voltei, e com força total! Espero terminar logo, e que o final agrade à todos! Sim, não devemos ter pena do Koenma, ele estava tramando contra os dois pombinhos! T.T Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjx!

**Dm Tayashi: **Não me bata! Se eu morrer, vocês ficam sem o final! XP E não queremos isso, neh? u.ú Espero que tenha gostado! Bjx!

**Mayabi Yoruno: **Nossa, eu tava tão atrasada assim? Sorry! Mas fico feliz por continuar lendo. E sim, eu tbm torço para os dois viverem felizes para sempre! Bjx!


	13. O Grand Finale

Romeu e Julieta

**O Grand-Finale**

Capítulo Doze

O ponteiro menor do relógio marcava sete horas, enquanto o maior mostrava os vinte e cinco minutos. No palco, o segundo ano A acabava de interpretar a Bela Adormecida, recebendo uma salva de palmas logo após o beijo selado entre os protagonistas. As pesadas cortinas aveludadas desceram para em seguida revelar todos os personagens em fila, reverenciando a platéia.

Mais uma vez as cortinas se fecharam, e agora todos os atores podiam respirar aliviados. A menina que interpretara a Princesa Aurora ainda retirava a peruca loira quando uma apressada Keiko a atropelou, sendo seguida por diversos garotos que empurravam um grande cenário.

Se para o segundo ano A a partir daquele instante era só curtição, para a turma C era o início do "problema". Eles tinham exatos cinco minutos para trocar o cenário, rever as falas e se prepararem. O grande dia finalmente chegara.

_-_Mais para a esquerda! – gritou Keiko, abanando as mãos para o lado certo. Ela já não mais sabia se o frio no estômago era por causa da ressaca ou pela aflição de, do outro lado da cortina, estar uma multidão concentrada no auditório esperando pela peça.

_-_Tudo certo! – falou o garoto que representaria o Frei Lourenço, olhando para o cenário da praça. –Agora é relaxar...

_x_

Do outro lado do palco um aglomerado de meninas se reunia em volta do recém-chegado que aguardava o término dos últimos ajustes de sua roupa. Kurama ainda olhava para o chão quando a voz de Akane finalmente avisou:

_-_Pronto! Agora está perfeito. – disse ela, puxando o espelho em sua direção.

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele teria realmente de usar _aquilo_?

_-_De uma volta. – falou Akane enquanto erguia-se do chão e arrumava suas vestes. –Para ver se atrás ficou bom.

Ele suspirou enquanto fazia o que a loira sugerira, arrancando risinhos e suspiros das garotas. Voltou a encarar seu reflexo. E tinha de concordar com Yusuke: aquelas roupas eram horríveis...

Da sua blusa social branca só estavam a mostra as mangas cumpridas, o resto era tampado pelo colete azul-escuro de mangas bufantes e detalhes em vermelho. A barra do mesmo colete descia um pouco abaixo do quadril, sendo preso na cintura por um cinto avermelhado. As calças brancas eram justas e colantes, e Kurama não deixou de pensar que aquilo mais parecia uma meia-calça...

_-_Tome, falta isso. – Akane entregou-lhe o chapéu emplumado e a capa cor de sangue. A menina não pôde deixar de rir da expressão que o colega fizera.

_-_Cara, eu tenho pena de você... – Yusuke falou, olhando-o de cima a baixo. –Tua roupa chega ser pior que a minha! – exclamou ele, indignado com a roupa que usaria.

_-_Tem certeza que shorts bufantes listrados de laranja e dourado não são piores? – criticou Kurama.

_-_Ao menos eu tenho shorts... – respondeu o moreno, cruzando os braços.

O ruivo ainda iria responder, mas preferiu calar-se. Todos os garotos estavam reclamando de suas vestimentas, mas pena mesmo ele tinha era do Frei Lourenço. Porque usar vestido era dose...

_-_Eu _não_ vou usar isso! – exclamou uma voz rouca enquanto carretéis de fita e linhas voavam para todas as direções.

_-_Hiei, não banque a criança! – uma ruiva gritou no mesmo tom do baixinho. –Além do mais você está uma graça de Tebaldo.

_-_Não me chame de "graça", mulher!

_-_Mulher vírgula! Eu tenho nome: Mukuro. – disse ela, espetando, propositalmente ou não, uma agulha no garoto. –E fique quieto!

Hiei fechou os olhos, emburrando a cara, mas calando-se. Não tinha como discutir... Não com _ela_...

_-_Está tudo certo? – Keiko perguntou, encaixando o microfone no ouvido e endireitando o fone junto à boca. Um O.K. foi dito pela maioria, enquanto o resto confirmou com a cabeça. –Então... Em seus lugares e... Seja o que Kami quiser!

O sinal de cinco segundos fora soado, formando um alvoroço entre os atores. E quando as luzes do palco acenderam e a cortina subiu, só restava o cenário da Praça e uma Yukina envergonhada, trajando um vestido branco de rendas azuis.

_- "Duas casas, com igual dignidade – na famosa Verona vos dirão – reativaram antiga inimizade, manchando mãos fraternas sangue irmão. Do fatal seio desses dois rivais nasceu um par de amantes desditosos, que em sua sepultura o ódio dos pais depuseram, na morte venturosos" _– uma pequena parada para respirar, e logo ela retomou em seu coro. – "_Os lances desse amor fadado à morte e a obstinação dos pais sempre exaltados que teve fim naquele triste sorte em uma hora vereis representados. Se emprestardes a tudo ouvido atento, supriremos as faltas a contento"._

A menina encurvou-se ligeiramente e acompanhada de uma salva de palmas as cortinas se fecharam, para reabrirem em menos de dez segundos, mostrando Sansão e Gregório.

_- "Por minha palavra Gregório: não devemos levar desaforos para casa"._ – Kuwabara recitou, estufando o peito.

_- "É certo. Para não ficarmos desaforados". _– Taoki, o menino gorducho que representava Gregório falou, passando a mão no queixo.

A conversa dos dois prosseguiu, exatamente como estava no script, quando mais personagens entraram, representando criados de Montecchio.

Uma pequena briga encenada começara quando, sem graça, Yusuke vestido com uma blusa larga azul-anil, short bufante listrado, meias-calças azuladas e chapéu emplumado, entrou em cena já com a espada na mão.

_- "Estares loucos? Largais as espadas e parais com isso!" _– exclamou, metendo-se no meio.

_- "Idiota! Sacas sua espada contra corçozinhos medíocres e sem força? Vem, Benvólio, vem encarar a morte!" _– um baixinho que usava roupas iguais as de Yusuke, com a diferença de serem pretas e brancas entrou em cena.

Por um instante Yusuke pensou que ia gargalhar. Os olhos já lacrimavam e o riso podia ser percebido na fala. Quem diria ver o Hiei vestido daquela maneira...

A peça seguiu com a luta de ambos, e depois a confusão onde os senhores e senhoras das casas rivais se encontravam. E finalmente, para delírios de todas as meninas da platéia, o garoto mais cobiçado de todo o colégio entrou, arrancando suspiros e assobios.

A parte onde Romeu dizia-se apaixonado aconteceu, e para alívio de Keiko, Yusuke não havia se enrolado nas frases. As quais todo ensaio ele retrucava ter "amor" de mais.

As cortinas se fecham, aplausos estouram e mais uma vez abrem-se, revelando Koenma e mais dois garotos.

_- "Então, milorde, pensaste no pedido em que fiz?" _– Páris perguntou, dirigindo-se ao garoto baixo de bigodes falsos.

_- "Gentil Páris, Julieta mal completou o curso de catorze anos! De dois estios murchará o orgulho, sem que ouçamos das núpcias o barulho"._

A cena continuou, até a festa ser anunciada e o criado "confundir-se", acabando por convidar Romeu e Benvólio.

_- "Nessa tradicional festividade de Capuleto vai cear a tua formosa Rosalina, assim como demais beldades" _– "Benvólio" comentou. "_Então, primo? Queres ir e ver como teu cisne transforma-se em corvo ao lado das demais damas?"._

_- "Irei, mas não para ver tal resplendor. E sim para ofuscar-me em meu amor"._ – as garotas suspiraram enquanto Yusuke rodava os olhos. Mais aquele ruivo heim?

As cortinas se fecharam e uma dezena de personagens correu ao palco, virando o grande cenário da praça. O qual havia, em seu outro lado, um quarto. Agora era a parte de Botan e Kurama nem a visto tinha. Perguntou-se como que a menina ficara de Julieta.

_- _Sai daí Kurama! – chamou Keiko, acertando-o com a cartolina. E ele mal teve tempo de balbuciar alguma palavra, já sendo empurrado para o camarim. As cortinas subiram e lá estava a ama e a Senhora Capuleto, chamando a filha.

_- "O que houve? Quem me chamas?"_ – e pela primeira vez desde o começo da peça, a estrela da mesma compareceu, recebendo uma salva de palmas e assobios. Botan sorriu enquanto as bochechas se ruborizavam.

_- "Vossa mãe! E adivinhas, para falar sobre casamento!"_ – saltitou a menina gorducha que faria a ama.

_- "Exato. Filha Julieta, dizei-me: em que disposição está para com isso?"._

_- "É uma honra com a qual jamais sonhei". _– admitiu, puxando com as mãos uma mecha de cabelos, nesta noite soltos e encaracolados.

_- "Honra! Se não tivesses tido apenas uma ama, afirmaria que, com o leite, mamara também o juízo". _– exclamou a menina, com uma expressão atônita.

_- "Pois estamos na época de pensar em casamento. Se não me engano, vossa mãe tornei-me com vossa idade em que ainda sois donzela. Para ser breve: o valoroso Páris requesta seu amor"._

_- "Que homem, menina! Um homem desses... Não... Em todo mundo, só feito sobre encomenda!"_ – e a ama cutucou-a com o cotovelo.

_- "Que me diz? Sereis capaz de amar o jovem? Hoje a noite vê-lo-eis em nossa festa". _– a "Senhora Capuleto" perguntou, pousando as mãos sobre a da menina que ainda mexia no cacho azulado.

_- "Vou ver se prendo nele os meus olhos. Mas a vista chegar além não há de do que me consentir vossa vontade". _– disse Botan, segurando firmemente as mãos daquela que interpretava sua mãe.

_- "Senhora! Os convidados já chegaram, a comida está na mesa, a procuram! Estais tudo de pernas para o ar. Tenho que voltar, por obséquio acompanhe-me, por favor!" _– um garoto que faria o criado atropelou as falas, mal entrando e já saindo.

-Ahn... – balbuciou a Capuleto, enquanto via o garoto ir embora. – "_Já te sigo... Julieta, o conde à espera". _– e assim ela se foi atrás do criado.

_- "Bela noite te desejo, sou sincera" _– desejou a ama, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Finalmente o primeiro encontro dos dois protagonistas chegara, e Kurama encontrava-se nervoso. Dezenas de personagens passeavam pelo palco, encenando uma festa. E ele não tirava os olhos do corredor frontal da direita, por onde Botan surgiria.

Minutos se passaram e a ansiedade do garoto apenas aumentava, mas finalmente, ela apareceu.

Por um momento ele pensou ter-lhe faltado o ar. Seus olhos cintilaram e não pareciam crer no que viam... Ela, mais uma vez, estava ainda mais linda... O vestido de corpete rosa e saia prateada deixavam-na parecida com uma princesa de contos de fadas, e os cabelos, agora soltos, encaracolavam-se caindo como cascata pelos ombros.

E, ainda hipnotizado, caminhou lentamente em sua direção, tocando-lhe a mão e recitando, maravilhado, os versos que caíram como uma luva para a menina, que sorria.

_- "Se profano com minhas mãos indignas este relicário, a explicação é esta: meus lábios, dois peregrinos solitários estão prontos a suavizar com terno beijo tão rude contato..."_ – e beijou-lhe delicadamente a mão.

_- "Ofendeis vossa mão, bom peregrino_", - disse desvencilhando sua mão da do rapaz – "_Que se mostrou devota e reverente. Pois as santas têm mão que são tocadas por peregrinos, e o enlaçar palma com palma, é o beijo dos portadores das palmas"._

_- "Não têm lábios... santas e peregrinos?"_ – e tentou roubar-lhe um beijo, mas ela se desviou.

_- "Sim peregrino... Lábios que devem ser usados na oração."_

_- "Então deixai que os lábios orem para que a fé não se torne um desespero"._

_- "Mesmo imóveis, as santas atendem a oração"_ – mais uma tentativa frustrada.

_- "Então permaneça imóvel enquanto eu colho o fruto de minhas precess..."._

Os lábios aproximaram-se lentamente, e iria ser o primeiro beijo da peça se a Ama não tivesse engolido algumas falas e entrado antes do tempo.

- "_Senhorita... Vossa mãe quer falar-lhe"_ – olhou feio para Kurama, e o ruivo limitou-se a estrangula-la em pensamentos.

O Primeiro Ato terminara, finalmente, e seria a pausa de um minuto. Se é que isso poderia ser chamado de pausa... As cortinas desceram, tudo estava indo bem. Mas dois jovens encaravam-se, como se quisessem dizer algo, mas faltava coragem.

_-_Kurama... – Botan começou. –Hum, sobre ontem... Por acaso... Por acaso eu lhe disse algo? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, em sinal de nervosismo.

Sua vontade era a de dizer sim, mas a hora não era aquela. Ele apenas negou com a cabeça, fazendo-a soltar um suspiro, aliviada.

_-_O que estão fazendo aí, parados? – brandiu Keiko. –Botan, suba nessa escada e Kurama fique embaixo da torre! Vocês querem estragar minha peça, é?

Os sessenta segundos haviam passado, e era dado o início do Segundo Ato. A cena da torre acontecera, fazendo todos da platéia derreterem-se diante das juras de amor, que aos seus olhos, estranhamente pareciam tão _reais_.

Algumas cenas foram cortadas, e outras adaptadas pela própria diretora. Não demorou muito para Julieta entrar no conficionário, e o Frei Lourenço aparecer. Mas o garoto que interpretava o mesmo havia fico particularmente nervoso. Não chegou a esquecer as falas, por maior que fossem, mas as recitava sem qualquer emoção sem tirar os olhos da platéia.

O garoto suava horrores... E depois de algum tempo sob os holofotes, começou a dizer suas falas cada vez mais rápido para que a cena terminasse logo e ele pudesse sair dali.

_- "Prudência! Quem mais corre mais tropeça"_ – terminou de falar e foi logo saindo, só não correu porque os pés estavam pesados demais para isso.

_-_Rasu... Você tá branco! – exclamou Keiko, preocupada.

_-_Não serei eu que vou voltar lá! – declarou, com os olhos arregalados.

_-_Nem pense nisso! Não foi você que disse que era para "_relaxar_"? – a morena agarrou a gala da batina. –Trate de voltar na próxima cena para o palco! – mas ela não pôde fazer mais ameaças, pois o garoto acabou desmaiando ali mesmo. -Acorda seu inútil...! Não tem ninguém pra te substituir!

_-_Assim você vai matar o garoto - advertiu alguém tentando acalmá-la.

_-_A peça está acabada... Tanto trabalho PARA ESSE INÚTIL DESMAIAR! – berrou, sacudindo ainda mais Rasu. –Onde que eu vou encontrar um substituto? – pensou alto.

_-_Pode deixar que eu faço o "padreco". – anunciou Yusuke, recebendo um olhar mortal de Keiko. –Olha, eu só estou querendo ajudar, mas se tu não quer...

_-_Ok, ok! Do jeito que eu estou desesperada... Até um trapo como você serve... – ela suspirou. –Você tem uma leve noção das falas?

_-_Claro... que não...

O casamento chegara, e para agonia da diretora Rasu não havia acordado, e o jeito era confiar em Yusuke. No palco já chamavam o padre, quando eis que no instante seguinte entra Yusuke levando um baita tropicão na barra da batina.

_-_De meia-calça pra saia... Será que ninguém usava roupas decentes naquela época? – pensou ele antes de ser interpelado por Botan.

_-_Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – deixou escapar por causa da surpresa de ver o amigo, mas lembrou-se de que as cortinas já estavam abertas e de que Julieta era uma menina doce e delicada que não ia sair gritando com um padre – Pensei que o Frei Lourenço celebraria o casamento... – continuou com um tom todo açucarado.

_-_Ah minha filha... – continuou o moreno aproveitando a deixa para explicar a súbita troca de atores - ... o Frei Lourenço morreu, você não soube? Foi uma tragédia... – fingiu limpar uma lágrima falsa. -Eu sou o padre... Kevedo. E então, já podemos começar o casório? – a platéia achou graça e riu ao passo que Keiko mais queria invadir a cena e estrangular Yusuke com suas próprias mãos. Onde já se viu... Fazer gracinha no meio de uma tragédia?

Mais um imprevisto aconteceu quando Hiei, que representava Tebaldo, exagerou um pouco em sua morte, e acabou errando o palco caindo no chão perto da primeira fila:

_-_Tudo bem com você? – os outros alunos que estavam na cena chegaram até a beirada do palco para conferir o estado do colega.

_-_O que vocês acham? Eu estou morto! – respondeu o baixinho, abrindo um dos olhos e depois voltando a se fingir de moribundo.

Kurama riu sem graça, já que fora ele que "matara" Hiei, mas resolveu deixar para lá, já voltando-se em direção ao Frei Lourenço... Quer dizer, Padre Kevedo. O mais surpreendente foi que Yusuke sabia todas as falas... E depois de um último encontro com sua Julieta, Romeu fugiu para Mântua.

Obrigada a se casar com Páris, chega à hora de Julieta buscar o conselho do padre que sugere o seguinte plano: fingir-se de morta para evitar o casamento com o conde e facilitar sua fuga para Mântua onde encontraria seu amado Romeu. Misteriosamente, Yusuke sabia todas as falas, mais uma vez...

Tudo teria dado certo, se o recado do sacerdote tivesse chegado até Romeu. Desesperado ao saber da morte de sua amada e sem saber que tudo não passava de uma farsa, Romeu retorna a Verona e vai até o mausoléu dos Capuletos, já com o veneno que comprara de um boticário para pôr fim à sua própria existência e assim poder unir-se à sua esposa na eternidade.

A cena da batalhe de Páris e de Romeu começa, e estranhamente, aquilo parecia mais pessoal do que representativo.

_- "Importância não dou a teu pedido e prendo-te por seres criminoso". _Koenma rangeu os dentes, tomando as dores do personagem para si.

_- "Queres me provocar? Então defenda-te!". _Alertou Kurama, indo em sua direção para não muito tempo depois, "matar Páris". "_Oh amor, querida esposa... A morte poder não teve sobre sua formosura. Permita-me, formosura, um último beijo..."_.

Os lábios selam-se, enquanto o ruivo ajoelhava-se no palco, retirando o chapéu emplumado. Lentamente suas mãos levam o pequeno frasco a boca, sorvendo todo o líquido.

_- "Ó boticário veraz e honesto! Tua droga é rápida, deste modo, assim, deixo a vida...",_ e cai junto ao túmulo.

Yusuke, ao meio de tropeções, entra no cemitério e vê Kurama "morto".

_- _"_Romeu! Oh, pálido! Quem mais? Quê! Também Páris? E encharcado de sangue? Oh! que hora dura teve culpa deste acontecimento lamentável? A dama se levanta..."_

Botan ergue-se, sustentada pelas mãos que se apoiavam na tumba. Os olhos róseos encaram Yusuke, para em seguida fitar o ambiente.

_- "Meu bom frade, onde está meu senhor? Sei muito bem onde eu deveria estar, e aqui estou. Mas onde está o meu Romeu?"._

_- "Seu marido sobre aquela superfície morto jaz; Páris também. Vem logo, não perca tempo, pois o vigia logo vem. Oh bondosa Julieta, não me atrevo mais a esperar."_

_- "Vai, que eu daqui não sairei jamais."_

_-_Tá bom... – respondeu Yusuke sem muita cerimônia, já deixando a cena.

- "_Que vejo aqui? Um copo bem fechado na mão de meu amor? Certo: veneno foi seu fim prematuro. Oh! Egoísta! Bebeste tudo, sem que me deixasses uma só gota amiga, par que pudesse seguí-lo. Vou beijar seus lábios... É possível que algum veneno ainda se ache neles, para me dar alento e dar a morte."_

_-_É agora gente... O _beijo_... – todos estavam à expectativa, inclusive o resto do elenco, vendo tudo de trás das cortinas.

Botan acariciou a face do rapaz, passando os dedos por entre as mechas ruivas que destacavam-se na pele alva. Escorregou a mãos até seus lábios entreabertos, tocando-os. Pôs algumas mechas de seu próprio cabelo atrás da orelha, debruçando-se sobre ele.

E no mesmo instante, ali, tão perto dele, todos os momentos que tiveram juntos passaram como turbilhões em sua mente. De seus olhos lágrimas trilhavam um caminho, indo alojar-se no rapaz. E então suas últimas falas foram tão carregadas de emoção, que foram poucos os olhos que não encheram-se de lágrimas:

_- "Ouço um barulho. Preciso andar depressa. Oh! Seja bem-vindo, punhal!" _– pegou o punhal e levantou-o sobre o peito – "_Tua bainha é aqui" – _e enterrou o punhal no peito devagar o bastante para dar a impressão de dor que a cena pedia - _Repousa aí bem quieto e deixa-me morrer"_ – e cai sobre o ruivo.

Yukina retorna ao palco, e virando-se em direção ao casal que mantinha-se intacto, recita:

_- "Esta manhã nos trouxe paz sombria: esconde o sol, do pesadume, o rosto. Ide,e falai dos fatos deste dia. Serei clemente, ou rijo, a contragosto, que há de viver de todos na memória de Romeu e Julieta a triste história"._

As cortinas se fecharam e uma salva de palmas explodiu no auditório. Os atores reapareceram, de mãos dadas, agradecendo. Keiko foi empurrada para o centro do palco, meio envergonhada mas satisfeita. No final das contas, havia dado tudo certo...

**x**

_-_Kurama! – a voz esganiçada de Maya veio acompanhada de um puxão no braço do garoto. –Você estava lindo! – disse, abraçando-se a ele que há essa hora não estava mais vestido de Romeu.

O garoto desvencilhou-se do abraço, segurando-a firme pelos ombros.

_-_Maya... Nós temos que conversar... – disse, encarando-a sério.

**x**

Botan descera para a praia. O vestido de Julieta fora trocado por um quimono cor-de-rosa, e os únicos rastros da estrela da peça eram os cabelos, ainda encaracolados, e a maquiagem leve que encobria seu rosto.

Deixou escapar um suspiro por entre os lábios, mirando os olhos em direção a lua que refletia no mar a sua frente. Deu alguns passos mais, segurando a barra do quimono para não molha-lo nas ondas que vinham-lhe tocar os pés.

_- "Surge, formoso sol, e mata a lua cheia de inveja, que se mostra pálida e doente de tristeza, por ter visto que, como serva, és mais formosa que ela"._

_-_Kurama...? – Botan sussurrou, erguendo os orbes em direção ao ruivo que a observava do alto. Ela sorriu, e resolveu recitar seus versos. – "_Ai de mim!"._

_- "Oh, falou! Fale de novo, anjo brilhante, porque és tão glorioso por esta noite..."_, ele encaminhou-se para os degraus, descendo-os calmamente para seguir pela areia até o lado da jovem que sorria.

_-_Kurama... Você representou tão bem! – ela disse, permitindo-se abraça-lo. – Mas, acho que não devia de ficar aqui... – seu sorriso desfez-se. – A Maya, ela...

_-_Eu e a Maya terminamos... – confessou, virando o roto para o mar enquanto a menina o observava, atônita. –Eu realmente compreendi que era apenas uma ilusão... – voltou a olha-la. –Sabe? Você me perguntou se havia dito algo para mim ontem, ou melhor, nesta madrugada... E eu menti. – os olhos cor-de-rosa arregalaram-se. –Na verdade, você disse algo sim.

_-_Eh? – engoliu a seco. –E... E o que foi?

Kurama riu, segurando-lhe o pulso e a puxando para si, aproximando sua boca do ouvido da menina.

_-Disse que me amava..._ – sussurrou, fechando os olhos e imaginando a expressão que Botan fizera. –E sabe de uma coisa? – os braços enlaçaram sua estreita cintura. – "_Ah, que apesar da venda, o amor consiga trilhar seu caminho sem fadiga..."._

_-_O que quer dizer? – ela perguntou, com as bochechas rubras. Mas sua resposta foi muda, porém intensa, assim como as duas esmeraldas que a fitaram antes dos lábios do dono dos orbes esverdeados tomarem sua boca para si, em um doce beijo.

A mão que segurava o quimono o largou, deixando-o molhar-se pelas ondas que tocavam a areia e seus pés. A dança prazerosa de lábios selados só foi quebrada quando, de dentro da yukata, Kurama retirou um pequeno embrulho.

_-_Botan... Você quer namorar comigo?

Palavras não foram necessárias, tamanha a alegria demonstrada pela _blue-onna_ que saltou em seus braços, derrubando os dois na areia.

Ela não era Julieta, e ele também não era Romeu. E ambos estavam felizes por isso, pois diferente dos amantes, eles teriam toda a vida para estarem juntos, e após muitos anos, a eternidade também...

_**...Fim...**_

**Nota da Autora:** E é o fim de _Romeu e Julieta_, essa fic que durou um ano, um mês e seis dias completos hoje... E eu só tenho que agradecer a vocês, que leram e me apoiaram por todo esse tempo... Pois, se não fossem por vocês e suas reviews de encorajamento, talvez eu não tivesse conseguido.

Desculpem-me se decepcionei vocês em alguma coisa, mas juro ter dado o meu melhor! E na próxima, espero conseguir melhor ainda mais!

Espero nos vermos de novo em uma outra fic KxB, e que não demore muito! Adorei a presença de vocês, e na próxima, as quero novamente, ok? )

E, a todos que leram, comentaram, me apoiaram, encorajaram e não me deixaram desistir...

MUITO OBRIGADA!

-

-

-

Teella

**Romeu e Julieta:**

Começada dia 25 de janeiro de 2005 – Terminada dia 3 de março de 2006

Às 18 horas e 10 Minutos

Comentários até a data de hoje: 112

Visitas até a data de hoje: 1852

Favoritos de: 26


End file.
